


Baby?

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But that's okay because Baby can't get pregnant, Darkskinned character, F/M, Reader is baby, Reader-Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean must be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader insert part will come later.  
> Enjoy!

"Sam, all I wanna do is take a shower and hit the hay. Would ya stop naggin' me about bein' more careful. Cas showed up and everything got handled." Annoyed Dean kicks the boot that didn't want to come off across the motel room.

Since the warehouse, Sam has nonstop been in Dean's ear about how close he was to getting bit by a vamp. Dean had it handled... Until his machete was knocked out of his hand by...said vampire. But it was okay because Cas came and saved the day.

But since Sam's a girl and wants to talk about his feelings, Dean can't even be free to take a simple shower.

"You keep saying you're listening to what I have to say, Dean. But I feel like it's going through one ear and out the other when you put yourself in those types of situations."

Dean looks up at his looming baby bother. He really doesn't want to fight with Sam because it's the same song over and over again. The elder hunter can't help how a hunt goes down. In this line of work if you can't take some punches, cuts, bruises, or have near death experiences then it's not the job for you. Hence, why older hunters retire and help out in other ways instead.

"Well Sammy, I could say the same about you. If I'm not mistaken you were havin' your own bloody tango with a vamp. That is until Cas also saved your ass."

He's beyond done with this argument already. Hopping up from the crappy motel bed Dean gathers a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

Sam knows Dean is right. That's why he's sulking on his laptop right now.

As the water rivets down his body he can't help but think that he could really go for a burger, a fresh cold beer, and a piece of right out of the oven apple pie.

Damn, he's hungry.

But mostly tired. So, when he's out of the shower he face plants into his pillow noticing Sam did the same with his own.

Maybe tomorrow they can hop in Baby and get him the food that he craves.

 

"Let's go, Dean! I found a case not far from here." Sam shouts pulling the covers off of his brother.

Sometimes Dean hates his brother. This is one of those times.

Groggily Dean pries himself from the bed starting his routine of getting dressed and all the other stuff non barbarians do.

The still sleepy hunter takes both duffle bags full of clothes, while Sam packs the weapons, to the Impala.

He goes to open the trunk and meets air. No, no, he's probably still asleep. This has to be a dream. That's the only explanation to why his pride and joy is no longer parked backwards in the spot he placed her in.

The longer he stares at he spot willing it all to be just a dream, he realizes it's not and is infuriated.

Dean storms back into the room throwing down the duffles in the process.

"Sam, where is she?" He growls out.

Sam turns from putting the last weapon up and zipping the bag. "She's where you parked her, Dean." He replies confused.

"Sam, I swear I'll smash your laptop if you don't tell me where she is."

"Baby's out there, Dean." The younger hunter heads towards the still opened door. "I don't know what's up with you, but you need to fix it..." His last words trail off as he looks at the empty parking spot. "Uh..."

Dean throws his hands up, angrily pacing the room.

"Just think of who put their dirty ass hands on her, Sam!"

"Uh, Dean?"

"Whoever took her I swear I'll break their fuckin' face-"

"Dean."

"OH, there better not be a dent on her or a stain nor scratch in her or all hell's gonna bre-"

"Dean!"

"What?!"

Sam cants his head to something outside of the door. The furious hunter stomps towards his brother stopping outside of the door.

"Maybe she knows what happened." Sam states optimistically.

The 'She' Sam is referring too is laying on her stomach with her hands under her head using them as pillows. Black leather jacket covering her torso snugly as well as form fitting black jeans. The pair of converse upon her feet are a mixture of sliver and black. Wavy black shoulder length hair falls onto the concrete and her silver manicured nails.

She doesn't look homeless. But then again the brothers are masters at not seeming homeless.

Dean shoots Sam a look before crouching down. He can't wake this woman up still being ready to fight someone. Letting out a deep breathe he tries to get her attention.

"Uh, ma'am?"

The lady still doesn't move. Dean really doesn't want a weapon pulled out on him. Bracing himself he reaches out and starts to gently shake the woman.

Her eyebrows scrunch up rousing from her sleep. She slowly pushes herself off of her stomach sitting down with her legs stretched out right beside Dean's feet. Stretching her arms up yawning they come back down heavily to her sides.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know what happened to the Impala that was sittin' there?"

When the woman opens her eyes a weird noise comes out of Sam.

The only way Dean can describe her eyes are sterling silver that's slightly darkened. There aren't any of those lines in the iris like regular people have, it's just that solid color like she has on contacts. And it's a stark contrast against her rich wood colored skin.

The woman and Dean continue to stare at each other until her eyebrows furrow, eyes bouncing between Dean's.

Sam clears he's throat lightly pulling Dean's shirt signaling for him to stand. 

Keeping eye contact he rises shoulder to upper arm with Sam.

"I got a strange feeling about this, Dean."

"What are you talkin' about?" He asks side glancing Sam.

"Look at her."

When Dean looks back at the woman she is staring at her hands like she never noticed them before.

"She might be on something, Sam."

Sam gives him a bitchface. "Did you see the same eyes that I saw, Dean?"

"How could I not? I was right in her face."

"Then, I know you know what I'm talking about."

The elder Winchester runs a hand down his face. Sometimes his brother could overreact to the simplest things.

"Look, we're gonna ask her again and if she knows, she knows, if she doesn't, she doesn't. It's as simple as that."

Sam is looking to the side of Dean. "It would be if she doesn't run away."

The woman is up on her feet taking in her surroundings. Gaze turning back to Sam and Dean she starts slowly walking towards them.

"Stop." Dean says after having drawn the gun from his waistband.

She stops, staring at the barrel of the gun. Bewilderment crosses her face. "You wouldn't hurt me, Dean."

A shiver goes down Dean's spine at the sound of her voice. It's deep like a one of those blues singers without the raspiness.

Since Dean is speechless, Sam steps in.

"How do you know him?"

She turns her bright eyes towards Sam. "I know the both of you. I have for years. I remember when you weren't even big enough to take up half of my backseat."

That takes them both by surprise.

"You've got 5 seconds to tell us what you are before I put this bullet through your skull."

"I am a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Well, was." She says it with so much pride that Dean is almost tempted not shoot her. Almost.

"Alright, that's enough of this."

Sam puts his hand on top of the gun lowering it. "I think we should hear her out, Dean."

The elder brother rolls his eyes, putting the gun to his side. Not away.

"She's fuckin' crazy, Sam."

"We need to figure out who or what she is before you go shooting people. Don't you think it's a little crazy how baby isn't where you left her and here she is saying she's the exact make and model of her." 

"News flash, Sammy. This isn't a person."

They look back at her to see she's playing curiously with some of her hair.

"Yeah, you've got a point. But, still."

When they hear a rustling sound they turn their attention back to her. She has taken off her jacket revealing the v neck shirt underneath with a few other things.

Dean hits Sam's arm catching his attention while points at her left arm.

On the inside of her forearm the letters 'S.W., D.W.' are tattooed.

Sam steps forward with a reassuring smile as he lifts her short sleeve a little more. Before  he pulled it up he could only see the bottom of something tattooed there, now he sees a toy solider holding up his gun like he's ready to take fire. Like the one he stuck in the ashtray.

"Baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

They went through all of the test and not a single one triggered.

Dean was surprised to find out she didn't bleed out red blood, but instead black. Guess he shouldn't be too surprised she is Baby after all.

The brothers questioned her about how she was turned into a human. All she said was that one minute she was were Dean left her and the next she was eye to eye with Dean.

That leads them next to nowhere.

And now they're in a car they stole headed to a diner in another state.

Baby is in the backseat looking out the window calmly watching other cars pass by.

Sam is in the passenger seat talking about something Dean should probably be listening too. But he can't because his focus is on baby.

The thing is he didn't ever think they would have to face something like this, but it was bound to happen.

The sterling silver eyes he first stared into was something to worry about. Because they couldn't take her around with her eyes that way, so she would've had to wear shades. When Sam told her that, it was okay, that is until she tried them on. Baby handed them back saying she didn't like the way they felt. As the day began to brighten her eyes got darker so they weren't that bright color Dean first saw, they were gray now.

In a sense Dean thought she was gonna be like Cas. Not understanding things and having to a lot of questions. But that hasn't happened...yet. Dean's still looking out for the questions.

Dean looks into the rear view mirror. He's brow quirks seeing that she's looking at the side of his face with a neutral expression. When he's about to look back at the rode her gray eyes connect with his in the mirror. They hold eye contact until Sam hits Dean's arm.

"What?"

"Are you going to slow down the diner's right there." Sam states annoyed.

Dean doesn't say anything he just slow down and pulls into the diner's parking lot.

Once they're inside Baby sits awkwardly across from them in the booth. The boys look down at their menus reading them searching for what they want. Noticing how she's just staring at the menu Sam looks up at her.

"Are you hungry?"

Baby gazes at Sam and shrugs her shoulders, pushing her menu away.

"I'll just order somethin' for her." Dean cuts in before Sam say anything else.

She just shrugs and looks out the window.

The waiter comes over to take orders and he looks at Baby for hers.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?"

Before Dean can tell him, she turns her head back around silently gazing at the waiter. The teenager's face flushes bright and he stares right back.

"She'll same thing I got, but put it in a to go box."

The boy nods still staring dopely at Baby. Sam clears his throat.

"Could I get extra ranch?"

Tony, that's what his name tag says, snaps out of it going back the way that he came.

"Can you not stare at people?" Dean huffs. She blankly stares at Dean.

"I don't think that kid minded, Dean. He looked like he just saw the best thing in his life." Sam states amused.

Baby looks back out the window watching cars and people go by.

"We gotta come up with a name for you."

"My name is Baby." She says still gazing out of the window.

"We can't keep calling you that if we're gonna be out in public. Two guys calling you Baby, people are gonna get the wrong idea." Dean realizes that he's getting annoyed for no reason. Not that he's going to admit it though.

"I have to agree with, Dean." Sam announces.

Baby slowly looks at them with the most neutral expression ever. "(Y/N)."

"What?"

She huffs like she shouldn't have to explain herself.

"That's going to be my name. Since you don't want to call me by my real one, I get to decide what I will be called."

The boys stare at her speechless. She has been calm the whole time she's been human, but now you can tell that she's developed somewhat of an attitude.

Sam's the first to speak. "Okay... That's, uh, that's fine. It's a great name."

Their food comes and the boys start to eat while (y/n) looks around the diner. After their finish Dean picks up (y/n)'s box, while Sam puts money on the table.

They drive for awhile before checking into a motel.

(Y/N) still hasn't touched her food, instead she's watching TV flipping through the channels like Sam showed her. Dean takes a shower trying to clear his mind of the days events and relax a little. When he's about to walk back out he hears talking and puts his ear to the door.

"How are you holdin' up?"

It's quiet a little after that, then (y/n) starts to talk. "How long will I be like this, Sam?"

"Uh, I don't know. But we'll find out a way to turn you back."

"Being human is so complicated. I have all of these...emotions that I don't know what to do with. And Dean doesn't like me anymore."

"Why do you he doesn't like you?" The young hunter asks concerned.

"Because he hasn't talked to me since we left the diner and he doesn't want to call me Baby anymore." She sounds sad.

Sam's been doing all the talking. Whenever she had a question, Sam answered. Whenever she got curious about something, Sam explained. Dean has been wrapping his head around his car not being a car anymore. With Baby being a person now, he has to remember that she has to eat, drink, sleep, and everything he has to do. He already has problems with his own emotions, he can't handle his and someone else's with that someone being new to being a someone. But he does feel bad for making her think that he doesn't like her.

"Dean still likes you...he just has some stuff to think about. I'm sure he'll still call you, Baby, just not in public because if Dean and I are both calling you that, um, people would think something is going on."

"Something is going on?"

Dean hears his brother clear his throat, he can imagine the pink tint on his cheeks right now.

"People would think that all of us are....involved with each other." Silence.

"But we are, aren't we?" She asks innocently.

"No, not in the way you're thinking. Uh, others would think that all of us are sexually involved with each other. As in we have a romantic relationship."

Dean is holding in his laughter from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Oh." That's all Baby says.

He comes out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting beside her on the bed with the pink tint on his face he imagined.

"One of you can take your shower now."

"Baby, you can take yours, I'll take mine in the morning." Such a gentleman. _Sammy the gentle giant._

She looks between them with her sterling sliver eyes. (Dean's figured it out. Her eyes turn gray when it's light outside, but when it gets dark they go back to the color he first saw.) "Dean usually washes me."

Sam's brows raise as he throws the situation to Dean, going to his laptop acting like he actually has something to do.

The green eyed hunter's skin is hot as he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, well...Baby, um, this time you're gonna to do it yourself. I'll talk you through it if you need me too, but...yeah." He finishes lamely.

"Okay."

Dean let's her pick some clothes out of his bag, not checking what she picked up. Before she takes a shower Dean walks her through how to brush her teeth, so he can make sure that she's actually doing it right. He tells her what's what explaining how to use each item, then he leaves her be, silently hoping she doesn't somehow injure herself.

After a while of watching old western shows the shower turns off and the bathroom door opens. Dean glances over doing a double take.

Baby's wavy hair is wet and it has a slight curl to it. She has on one of Dean's flannels, but the thing about it is that it's not buttoned correctly. She also is wearing a pair of his boxer briefs.

Sam looks up from his laptop and starts to chuckle. "That's a great attempt, but the shirt isn't buttoned right."

She looks down at herself with a frown.

"I could help you with that." Dean offers from his lounging spot.

Baby nods walking to him, when she reaches the bed, Dean gets up. As he's undoing the buttons he realizes that she doesn't have on a bra. And he can't help but notice how some water drips from her hair rolling down her dark skin between her breast. Swallowing hard, he looks up into her eyes.

"We'll take you shopping for some clothes tomorrow. Get you some clothes that fit, instead of wearing our stuff."

"I don't mind." She says with a smile small.

Dean nods returning his attention back to the shirt, buttoning it as fast as he can.

"There ya go."

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem."

Sam stands up from his laptop walking over to his bag pulling out something Dean didn't even know he had. A hairbrush.

"You can use this until we get you one." Baby looks at the brush then to Sam. "Or I could do it for you."

"Could you do it for me?" She asks sweetly. _She's in a better mood._

The moose chuckles. "Yeah, come sit down in this chair."

Baby does as told, Sam gets started brushing her hair. Every now and then he would get to a tangle and Baby would let out a sound of discontentment. When done, her hair has mostly dried and the curls have been brushed out leaving all wavy hair in it's place.

Hearing her stomach grumble Dean heats up her food in the microwave. He sets the take out box in front of her with the hot food, before he could warn her about it's hotness she has taken a bite of it fanning her mouth rapidly, Sam gives her water. When she sets the cup down, she sighs saying, "That was hot."

The brothers can't help the laughs that escapes them.

When Dean looks over to the table, after Sam has gone to sleep, he sees Baby has her head down on the table with her eyes closed.

"Baby?"

He doesn't get a response.

Getting up he heads over to the table, putting a hand on her back.

"Baby?"

All he gets are incoherent noises.

Dean sighs looking over to the bed he just left, before picking her up out of the chair. She curls up in his arm and he feels on of her hands grip his shirt. He sets her down trying to pry her hand off, so he can cover her up, but she won't let go. Dean picks her up again just to make room for himself on the bed. After he's in, he pulls the cover over the both of them, Baby's hand still gripping his shirt.

Scooting in closer, Dean places a hand on her head gently stroking it. A sigh escapes her lips as she relaxes into the touch.

Before going to sleep Dean takes the hand that was gripping his shirt into his, bringing it to his lips placing a light kiss on it.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up with a weight pressing down on his crotch and prodding to his stomach.

First off, Sammy wouldn't let something just murder him in his sleep....unless he wasn't here. Second off, as he moves his arm to the side that Baby slept on he meets a cold space. Third, he doubts Cas would pop in to just sit on him.... That would be weird.

Opening his eyes slowly, ready to act if necessary, he looks at the culprit.

Baby is poking him in the stomach with so much focus that he would fell bad to stop her. Not to mention her ass is right on his crotch and she still wearing what she went to sleep in. The only change is that her hair is kind of messy. Not messy as in, it looks like a hot mess, but as in messy really fits her. But going back to the crotch thing, if he doesn't stop her now something is going to awaken.

Dean grabs her wrists holding them still and meets her eyes. "What are doing?" His voice is husky with sleep.

She blinks then smiles. "Sam, told me to wake you up."

"He told you to sit on me and poke me to death?"

Hearing a thud from the bathroom he turns his head towards the sound. Sam pokes his head out with a shocked expression. "I didn't tell her sit on you."

Baby huffs, putting her hands flat on Dean's abdomen. "You said that I would have jump on him. I didn't think he would like that, so I thought this was better."

The moose comes closer to the bed looking at Baby like would an adorable puppy. "I didn't actually mean for you to do it. It was a joke. He's just hard to wake up sometimes."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you just say my name?" Why is he carrying a conversation with her still on top of him? Someone is starting to wake up and now he regrets asking.

Baby looks down at him with a frown. "I did, you still didn't wake up and I got tired of saying it. I thought that would be better instead."

"Welp, that's great and all, but I have to take a leak." He gently throws Baby off of him, removing the thin motel cover from the bed in his hurry to scurry to the bathroom.

He quickly locks the door and leans on the sink with a hand on both sides. Dean looks down at his lower half cursing his semi excited partner. This is going to be way harder (no pun intended) than he originally thought.

It's a reasonable reaction. It's not Dean's fault that Baby turned out to be attractive, his brain just can't skip that fact. He doesn't even know where to start on figuring out how or why she was turned. Their only hope is Cas at this point.

Dean emerges from the bathroom after he handled all of his business, to find Baby pulling on a pair of Sam's socks at the end of the shared bed.

"Dean, do you have some pants she can wear?" Sam asks putting a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face.

"Lemme see."

Dean starts to rummage through his bag, finding a pair of sweats he didn't even know he packed.

"Here ya go."

Baby gets up wearing the ridiculously long socks and takes the sweats.

Dean turns back to get his self dressed. When he's finished he zips up the duffel and puts his boots on.

While Dean wasn't paying attention Baby asked Sam if there was a way to keep the hair out of her face. Sam started to open the random drawers and managed to produce a rubber band. So when Dean turned back around Sam was putting Baby's hair into a firm loose ponytail.

"Been practicin' Sammy?" Dean asks jokingly.

A smile tugs at Sam's lips. "Of course, Dean. What else would I do with my free time?" He finishes up with Baby's ponytail.

After that they packed up the car they stole and headed to the mall to get Baby some clothes.

She was walking between Dean and Sam when they arrived at the mall. Taking in everything with a curiosity Dean could compare to a child's.

Looking around in the clothing store was another hurdle they had to over come because (y/n) seemed overwhelmed by all of the choices. Sam being the smart cookie that he was looked at her previous clothing for all of her sizes. So it wasn't like they were running around with their heads cut off.

Sam helped her pick out her bras and panties, it wasn't that hard. Sam just had to make sure she was okay with her selection. To be honest he looks like one of those boyfriends that most girls want. The one who would hold your purse when you needed him too. Because right now he was holding all her undergarments like it was something he's been doing his whole life.

Dean on the other hand, was staying back from that section, instead picking out some flannels and jeans. All three of them meet by the dressing rooms.

"(Y/N), try these on to make sure they fit." He thrusted the mound of clothes at her.

She takes them, but doesn't move. A frown crosses her face as she feels one of the flannels.

"I don't like these." (Y/N) gives Dean back all of the flannels.

"You're wearing one. You seem pretty comfortable to me." Dean states staring at her.

"Those don't feel the same."

Well she's right they don't feel the same. Women's clothing is lighter than men's clothing. Meaning the material is thinner. So Dean guesses that's what she means and asks, "Do you want some like the one you have on now?"

(Y/N) nods.

"Alright Sammy stay with her. Try on those pants and I'll come back with the shirts."

He puts the shirts back in there respective places before going over to the men's side and grabbing shirts he would wear himself, except in a smaller size.

Dean goes back to find Sam playing on his phone.

He goes up to her door and holds the shirts over the door. "(Y/N)," he calls to make sure he has her attention.

The shirts are gently taken out of his hands. A couple minutes later (y/n) pokes her head out of the door, gray eyes finding Dean's.

"I need help."

Dean immediately starts towards the door. Entering the dressing room he keeps his back turned out of respect.

"What do ya need?"

"Sam didn't tell me how to put this on."

Only one thing crosses Dean's mind of what she could possibly need help with. Pants are a no brainier. The only things that are left is the shirt and the...bra. This is the second damn time Dean has been put in this position. He could go get a female worker to help her, but (y/n) probably won't like that too much with only trusting Dean and Sam an all.

"Uh..." _That's the spirit Dean, that's exactly what you need to say._ "D-did you try to put it on yet?"

"Yes, I was able to get my arms in and my....breast in also."

Relief floods through Dean. She only needs help clamping the bra.

"Okay turn around." When Dean himself turn around she's holding the bra up to herself with her back turned.

He grabs the closure pieces connecting the hooks to the next to last set of eyes on the other side.

Taking a step back he asks, "Does it fit?"

"How will I know that?" (Y/N) asks turning around.  _Damn._ He should've known.

How can he explain this without looking like a perv? Maybe Sam should do this part, but he's already in here. _Nut up Winchester, there's no way she could think you were a creep. She literally woke you up by sitting on you and poking you in the stomach._

Clearing his throat he asks, "Does it feel like enough...support?"

She looks down at her breast with an thoughtful expression. "I don't know..."

Dean sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is getting harder and harder for Dean handle. This whole time he was avoiding looking at her boobs and just focusing on her face. He gives them a quick glance because if he didn't he would've stared. It sure as hell looks like enough support. On second thought he should have Sam come in.

"Ya know what? Uh, Sam is actually way better than me with this kind of stuff, so I'll tell him to come help you." He rushes out quickly shutting the door behind himself.

"You okay?" His brother asks looking at him with an amused expression.

"Pfft, I'm fine. Just, uh, I think you would be more help to her than I am."

"What does she need help with?" Sam is getting a kick out of this. _Bastard._

"Just go in there help her Sam. We got shit we need to do, like eat sometime soon."

Sam rolls his eyes raising out of the only chair moving Dean out of the way, knocking lightly on the door.

They purchase her clothes and after Sam tells her she can slip into the bathroom and change into her new ones since the sensors were taken off. After she does that they get some food from the food court. (Y/N) almost manages to spill some BBQ sauce on herself, luckily Dean was sitting beside her and prevented it. They roam the mall some more at her request.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Dean asks Sam looking at Baby who was walking a few paces in front of them with a smile on her face.

Sam switch hands of the bags he was holding for her. "I don't know. We should call Cas later, he'll help us figure this out."

"Yeah." Dean's focus is on the figure walking in front of them. (Y/N) wanted to keep her leather jacket and her converse, those two items she wasn't going without. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans, some ankle socks Dean didn't even know she grabbed, and a dark red flannel . There are random strands of hair on her face having come out of the ponytail Sam put it in earlier. She walks with an air of confidence Dean sometimes possess. It's actually hella sexy if he allows himself to not fight that thought process for a second. The way her jeans hug her hips moving so fluently with every step she takes. Her gray eyes are definitely an attention catcher. Dean has spotted multiple guys and girls checking her out, so each time he would step up next to her, putting a gentle hand on her back and she would smile at him giving others the illusion that they went out. 

The three of them enter a store that's a toy/book store. (Y/N) split off from the boys upon entering the establishment. Dean and Sam were looking at books (Dean for his own reasons and Sam for his nerdy ones) when someone beside them lets out a whistle.

"Damn, that's one fine piece of ass."

By the time Dean tells himself that he will humor this guy he's gone.

"Check it out Dean." Sam states pointing somewhere further into the store.

He looks to where Sam is pointing to see (y/n) with a rainbow slinky in her hands, looking at some guy that's talking to her. Dean would bet on Baby- wait he can't do that anymore. Dean would bet... Damn he usually bets Baby. Maybe this is a sign that he needs to stop. That's more than likely the guy who made the comment not even a minute ago is what Dean is thinking.

He puts down the book he wasn't even reading slowly coming up to the corner of their aisle.

"So what are you doin' later tonight, Sweetheart?" _Oh this guy works fast._

(Y/N) licks her lips squinting at the guy in front of her. "Do I supposed to be doing something?" She asks with genuine interest.

The guy laughs. "Oh you're hot and funny. We will have a great time together." He states looking her up and down.

She starts to fidget with the slinky in her hands, body tensing. Gray eyes start to scan the store for the second time that day they land on Dean as he comes fully around the corner.

"There you are, Baby. Sam said you were over here lookin' at some stuff. Is this what you wanted?" Dean asks lightly touching the slinky and moving the other hand to cup her jaw.

(Y/N)'s eyes bounce between Dean's as he softly strokes her cheek. "Yes..." She murmurs only to be heard by Dean.

"Then come on, I'll buy it for you." He steps back and holds out a hand with a reassuring smile. Without hesitation she grabs Dean's offered hand and returns the smile. The guy that was talking to her stands there mouth opened watching them walk away.

After that they leave the mall having everything they came for and more stuff that they really didn't need.

"While you were taking care of-" Sam clears his throat at the look side glare Dean throws at him, "I called Cas and told him we'd meet him at the bunker to discuss what has happened to Baby."

Dean looks into the rear view mirror seeing Baby is drifting off to sleep with the slinky on her lap.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally arrive at the bunker, Cas was waiting outside. Baby was still sleeping so Sam picked her up while the other two men grabbed the bags. He situated her in an empty bedroom between his and Dean's. Dean came in to set her things on the floor and casted a protective glance over her.

They went back into the meeting room where Cas was waiting for them.

"So, did ya get any type of vibes off of her or whatever?"

"I can assure you that she is not human."

Dean bites back his 'no shit Sherlock' as Sam started to speak.

"We already know that, um, let us explain what happened since I couldn't really do it over the phone, okay?"

"Okay."

The boys, well Dean, sit on top of the table, while Sam chooses the classy route and sits in a chair. They tell Cas about the case they were working on before all of this happened. How and where they found Baby outside of the motel. Explained her point of view on becoming human. And that was about it and Dean was sure to add the cool thing that happened with her eyes, not sure if it made a difference or not.

Cas makes his usual thinking face, brows furrowed. "Can I see her?"

The bothers share a 'why not' type of shrug and lead Cas to the room they already proclaimed as her's.

Dean gently knocks before opening the door to the unlit room. Turning on the lamp at her bedside Sam and Cas stand back as Dean gently coaxes her awake.

This is weird territory for Dean he's only had to gently wake Sam up before and that was yeeeaaars ago. _Just act like you're talkin' to her like always._

"Hey Baby, I know you're tired, but Cas is here to, uh, help us out here and he would like to talk to ya."

Baby makes an unhappy noise and pulls the cover over her head.

"Huh." That all Dean says because he doesn't know whether to be amused, annoyed, or impressed with how human like she is already. Sam looks way too amused with the situation and Cas just looks like Cas.

"So you wanna do this the hard way, huh?"

No response...

Dean tries to pull the cover off of Baby, but before he could prepare himself to snatch the cover she rolls in it like an over sized burrito.

"This would be easier if you'd just work with me here. Then the three of us will leave you alone and let you get back to sleep."

A muffled reply comes from the burrito.

The sound of a throat clearing fills the room.

"Cas, I actually had something to show you. That I come across a few days ago, but I had some questions about it." Sam skillfully says.

Cas squints looking between the other three in the room. "Alright..."

Sam slaps him on the back guiding Cas out of the room. Before he leaves fully out of the room Sam throws Dean a meaningful look. Dean nods back understanding.

'I just bought you time to get her to cooperate.'

'Thanks Sammy.'

The door stays open. The hunter brings a hand down his face trying to sort out the situation at hand before actually tackling it.

"Ya know instead of acting like a brat it would help us a lot if you would just....act like you want to help yourself."

Another muffled reply comes from the burrito.

Dean kneels down beside the bed clearing the cover to see her face.

"What was that?"

Baby sighs opening her silver eyes. "I don't know what to do..." She sounds lost. And Dean suddenly has a feeling she hasn't been sleeping for as long as they thought she was.

"That's why we're here and we asked Cas to help us out. How long have you been pretendin' to sleep?"

"I woke up five minutes before we got here."

Dean sits on the bed resting a hand on what he assumes is her arm. "Are you trying to prolong somethin'?"

"No, I'm just...scared..." She admits sadly.

Only her face is seen and honestly she looks like one of those babies whose mom wrapped them up. Dean can't have a conversation like this.

"How about you get out of this cover and I'll fix you somethin' to eat because I don't know about you but I'm starvin'."

She looks at him for a good five seconds before huffing and trying to free herself from the burrito she caused. Dean will admit that he laughed before he helped her out of it. It was funny and adorable.

He takes her hand, guiding her to the kitchen.

Don't ask why he grabbed it. It was just an unconscious action...

Whipping up two sandwiches he grabs a beer and a bottle of water from the fridge.

After demolishing more than half of his sandwich he focuses his attention back on Baby, noting that she hasn't even started her sandwich. "What are you afraid of?"

Baby fidgets with her water bottle. "What if I don't get changed back? And I'm like this forever. I mean I wouldn't mind, but I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to remember when to eat and what am I supposed to do now that I have limbs. I could die. And this time you wouldn't be able to fix me..."

"We'll find a way to change you back as soon as we figure out who or what did this. In the mean time I'm sure Sam or myself will be able to help you out with the whole human thing."

Her shoulders slump before she brings them back up again. "Okay." Baby's gaze flicks down to the table before coming back up. "But would you want me to get changed back?" It's asked a bit hesitantly. 

Dean chokes on the beer he was swallowing. "What?" He rasps out. 

Baby doesn't further elaborate she just stares at him with those silver eyes.

They were staring at each other for a minute when Cas and Sam walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys."

Dean snaps his gaze away picking up his finished plate heading towards the sink. "Do what you gotta do, Cas."

Cas walks towards Baby bringing up to fingers hovering over her forehead. She shoots a glance towards Dean before she closes her eyes.

 _'...would you want me to get changed back?'_ Dean plays with the beer bottle in his hand thinking about what Baby asked. What kind of question was that? He never asked her to be changed it just randomly happened. If she changes back will it be the same as her being human. Something in the back of Dean's mind whispers 'no'. It wouldn't be the same because he can't hold the cars hand. Reason being the car doesn't have a hand to hold. But why would he even think about it that way. This is Baby he's talking about. The she that's supposed to be his beloved car right now, but instead she's in the kitchen getting touch by Cas. Maybe he shouldn't phrase that last thought that way...

"I think I may know who caused her to turn."

Cas' voice snatches him out of his thoughts.

"Who?"

"We have encountered him before. But haven't heard from him recently."

Dean is still trying to think of who it could be when Sam straightens jaw clenched.

"Why would he do this?"

"Why would who do this?" Dean's still lost.

"I don't know. It's always to teach some sort of lesson." Cas replys to Sam.

Dean's being ignored. He usually gets it, but he has his dull moments.

"What lesson would come out of this?"

He claps his hands bringing everyone's attention to him. "Who are we talkin' about?"

"Gabriel." It's said in unison.

There's fire in his bones at hearing that name. The Oompa Loompa has no right, archangel or not, to touch anything of his. What could he possibly learn out of this?

"Gabriel?"

The men turn their attention to Baby where she's sitting down holding the sandwich halfway to her mouth.

"The dick of an archangel that turned you human. He likes to play jokes on people for some reason me and Sam are usually his favorite subjects. And Cas is right, but what is there to learn?"

"Do you think you'd be able to find him, Cas?" Sam asks puppy eyes in full swing.

"Yes, but he would naturally know that I am coming. So it will probably take a while before I will actually catch up to him." And with that he's gone in a blink of an eye.

It's quiet in the room after Cas leaves. Sam wonders off probably to do some research in the library when he should be sleeping instead. Dean wonders back over to the table with Baby and sits down thumping his head down on the table in the process. All of a sudden he feels something patting his head repeatedly, slowing rising it up he sees Baby has her arm stretched out across the table hand still on his head...patting.

He doesn't know how to react to this so he just thumps his head back down letting Baby continue her action.

What is his life? 


	5. Chapter 5

Working around Baby being a human the boys agree not to hunt while Cas is still on the hunt for Gabriel. They want to be available just in case they pop in together for Gabriel to turn her back.

She spends most of her time getting familiar with human things. Baby attempted to cook before Dean found her and took the items out of her hands allowing her to watch as he cooked her food.

The boys are getting used to Baby being another body in the bunker. She doesn't need any help with getting dressed or combing out her hair. Sometimes there's a little trouble putting her hair in a ponytail. But other than that she manages.

It's about a week and a half when Dean finds her watching cartoons with her knees drawn up and her hair falling in her face.

"Hey Baby. How long have you been sittin' there?"

She turns her face away from the screen looking at Dean with a neutral expression. "All day. Sam was with me for a while, but then he went down to the shooting range."

Dean nods with a thoughtful expression. That actually sounds like a great idea. "Do you wanna learn somethin' new today?"

Baby perks up at the question dropping her legs onto the floor moving hair out of her face. "Yes."

"Then let's go."

They head off to the range and on the way in Sam is walking out.

"Hey, I was just about to head back up. You teaching her how to shoot?"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't want her brain to rot watchin' TV all day."

"Well, good luck." Sam heads off with long strides.

"Okay first, we got to get you some safety." Dean pulls a box of the floor setting it on one of the counters in the range. Pulling out a pair of safety glasses and earmuffs he hands them both to Baby. "Put those on and then I'll teach you how to shoot."

She nods trying to put on the earmuffs bunch up her hair on her ears.

"Hold on." Amusement colors his voice.

Baby sets the earmuffs back down allowing Dean to take the ponytail holder off of her wrist. Still standing in front of her, he starts at the nape of her neck bringing up her hair and combing the escaping pieces back into his hold. He winds up putting it into a messy bun that's sitting in the center of her head and strands hang down onto her face, but Dean just tucks them behind her ears.

He was tempted to put her safety gear on, but he told himself she was capable of doing it herself. And he was right.

Pulling the gun out of his waistband Dean takes the gun apart. The hunter goes through the basics of the gun itself. After explaining Dean helps and watches her put it back together then jogs to set up things for Baby to shoot. He could feel her eyes on him the whole, but then again there's not much to watch while waiting.

"Okay, you're gonna shoot right here." He taps his sternum indicating the target on the paper. Baby holds the gun up with one hand about to fire. "Whoa, hold on. That's not the way I showed you. Remember cup your other hand under the one on the gun."

Baby does as told but loosens her grip on the gun. Dean tucks in behind her placing his hands over hers silently teaching how to properly hold the gun.

"There's a bit of a kickback meaning when you shoot, the gun will come towards you. So don't put in directly in front of your face. Put it here." He moves his own arms to where it would be better for her to shoot at.

Returning his arms to himself he waits for her to shoot.

The gun goes off and Dean searches for the bullet hole on the paper. He doesn't find any.

"Wow, I thought you'd be a natural."

"Natural?" Baby asks turning around, chest against Dean's.

Dean looks between them with his brain registering the lack of space. He knows he should step back, but he doesn't he stays where he is.

"Uh, I just thought.... Never mind, practice makes perfect and we got all day."

Baby smiles and turns back around, happily firing off the gun.

Around dinnertime Sam comes down suggesting they could head out since they've been locked up in the bunker for awhile.

They make it to a bar with Baby insisting on keeping her hair the way Dean put it up.

There are all kinds of people hanging around the bar. Some tipsy, others falling all over themselves, and some knocking back drinks like it's their jobs.

The three amigos find a table and Dean offers to get drinks. On the drive there they, meaning Sam and Dean, decided that Baby shouldn't drink any alcohol because they don't know how well she would be able to handle it.

When he returns with the drinks he sits beside Baby with a arm thrown around the back of her seat.

About two and a half waters down she has to go to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you can go by yourself?" Sam sends Dean an amused look. Dean has had a good amount of alcohol his brain is a little bit fuzzy.

"Yes." She walks off without another word.

The brothers make eye contact. "You might want to close your mouth, Dean. You'll start drooling any second."

"What?"

"You've been hanging over Baby all night. Like someone is gonna come by and snatch her out of her seat."

Dean throws his glance all over the joint. "Look where we are Sam. Why wouldn't I be protective of her?"

His little brother shakes his locks. "Just tone it down, Dean. We don't know how long she'll be like this and if it's longer than any of us thinks she'll need to learn how to do basic things by herself."

"Yeah, well," Dean gets out of his seat eyeing the bar, "she won't be like this for long." He leaves his brother behind to get a drink, but really it's just to escape.

He doesn't know why he's so protective of her. Maybe his brain is still in the process of telling him she can fight on her own now because when she was still the Impala he protected her with everything he had. No matter how many times he goes over this with himself whenever she just looks at him his mind goes back to default.

Dean taps his fingers on the bar in rhythmic pattern.

"What can I get ya, handsome?" A different bartender than before asks.

"Whiskey."

She nods and sets up a glass in front of him. Just glancing around Dean has a direct view of the restrooms and there's that cliche dim light hanging above. Under the light is what locks Dean's gaze over there. Baby is shaking her head against the wall while a skinny man is in her personal space, basically breathing down her neck.

Dean handles the whiskey glass throwing it back having an inner debate with himself whether he should head over or not. This is what Sam was talking about... _Fuck it._

Pushing away from the bar the hunter makes his way through various of smells. Arriving at his destination he puts a hand on the guys shoulder.

"You might wanna back up there before someone hands your ass to ya."

The guy smirks not moving an inch besides his head. "Oh yeah, and who will do it?"

Dean's not really in the mood to fight so he drops his hand and grabs Baby's with his other. "Her boyfriend."

"You know this clown, Sweetheart?"

Baby tucks herself into Dean's side still holding his hand. "Yes, I do. I'm pretty sure you're confused about who's the clown."

The other man crosses his arms looking between the two. "I don't believe you."

Dean is not in the mood to play games with this man. Now he just wants to go home, take a hot shower, and collapse into his bed. "Look we don't have t-" He's sentence is cut off by Baby.

Baby has placed herself in front of him and tugged him down by the collar of his coat connecting their lips. He places his hands on her waist lips moving along with her's. Dean tilts his head sliding his tongue between the seam of her lips. Baby opens her mouth allowing him access to control the kiss. Dean's upstairs brain has shut off at this point and this is just a natural reaction.

So later when he thinks about how they got against the wall with Baby's hands under his shirt and one of her legs being held up by his hip. There's a 75 percent to 25 percent chance he will remember what happened in between.

Dean is the one who eventually pulled away noting that the guy was long gone and they should get back to Sam. And when they do Sam sends Dean this knowing look, but he doesn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they keep a box of earmuffs and safety glasses but let's just act like they do.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was cleaning weapons when Sam decided to speak about something that was bothering him. In other words tell Dean what he needed to do.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?"

Dean continues to polish a machete only half way paying attention to his brother.

"What are you talkin' about, Sam?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Dean sighs looking up. "If I did I wouldn't have asked, genius."

That gets him a bitchface. "What was up with you and Baby at the bar?"

Dean shrugs, switching out the machete for another. "Some guy was making her uncomfortable, so I went to go handle it."

The younger hunter puts a hand on top of the others, stopping his movements with the towel. "This is serious, Dean. You can't get to attached to her, especially since we don't know how long she'll be this way."

"You keep sayin' that, Sam. Like I don't already know that. What I said is exactly what happened."

"That still doesn't explain why I saw you two against the wall practically glued to each other."

Dean swallows, blowing out a breath. "It wasn't my idea. The guy just wouldn't go away, so Baby kissed me and that was it."

Sam straightens up. "I think the two of you need to talk because all this is gonna do is confuse her. And as long as she's human, she will think that depending on you the whole time is the right thing to do and it's not. We have to start teaching her the proper way to deal with other people when we're in public, but I think it should start with you."

Dean understands where his brother is coming from and he's willing to drop everything he's doing right now to go talk to her.

"I'll see what I can do."

Sam slaps him on the back and walks in the opposite direction of the bedrooms.

Cleaning up his mess he puts the weapons back into duffle bags and leaves what he was cleaning them with on the table.

Making his way down the hall to Baby's room he realizes he has no idea what he should say. He could just summarize what Sam was saying, it sounded good enough.

Knocking on her door there isn't a answer.

"Baby?"

Silence.

Putting his ear to the door, he hears music. Checking the knob he turns it with ease. Dean peeks his head inside of the door to see Baby sitting crisscross on the middle of her bed. She has Sam's IPad in her hands poking at the screen.

"Hey Baby, we need to talk."

"Mhm."

"Could you put the IPad down?"

"Mhm." She continues to poke at the screen.

Dean makes a grab for it and she smoothly moves onto her stomach arms outstretched hanging over the side of the bed. Over her shoulder Dean thinks the game she's playing is called Geometry Dash.

"Baby, this is serious."

"Mhm."

This is probably how Sam felt not even thirty minutes ago.

Dean moves to the other side of the bed ready to snatch the device out of her hands.

"Give it to me."

"Mhm."

Dean goes forward and Baby goes backwards, sitting up on the other side of the bed. He wastes no time jumping onto the bed wrapping an around her waist, pulling her towards him. Snatching it out of her hands she struggles to get it back into her possession.

"No! I'll die!"

Dean frowns at her and looks at the screen to witness the death of the little green square and the rebirth of it.

"I almost beat it."

Turning it off and sliding it to the end of the bed he releases her standing back up.

"Well, you can finish it later. Right now you and I gotta talk."

Baby focuses her gray eyes on the device at the end of the bed. "What did I do?"

"Why do you think you did something?"

"Because you won't let me finish my game."

Dean huffs a frustrated breath. "Forget about the game. We have to talk about what happened at the bar."

She brings her legs under herself tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What about the bar?"

Dean sits back down angling his body towards her. "When we're in public and someone is in your face telling you.... how beautiful they think you are, how they would love to take you out, or anything like that. You have to know how to handle it without me. Like when we were at the bar and you kissed me.... we took it kind of far. We should've just walked away from the guy, that would've been the right way to go about it." 

Sam would be so proud of him right now.

Baby bites her her lip, putting random designs on her pants. "But it didn't feel like the wrong thing."

Running a hand through his hair he finds that he doesn't know what to say. Feeling movement on the bed he sees Baby planting herself beside him.

"What if I don't want to handle it without you....?"

"What do you mean?"

Baby shyly looks up through her lashes at the hunter. ".... You could've pulled away, but you didn't. So I thought that maybe you liked it just as much as I did. And if so, then I would rather handle things with you."

Truth be told, Dean did enjoy it, that's why he's been trying to forget about it. It wasn't right to make out with her, but Dean is struggling to find what was so wrong about it. The mantra 'it isn't right' keeps going through his head without any rhyme or reason behind it. Why is depending on him, isn't the right thing to do? All Sam said was that she was going to be confused, but what would she be confused about? What Sam is trying to do is make her independent. But on the road to independence help is needed and he's just giving a greater push in that direction.

"You're right, but..uh.. We should probably put some space between ourselves. Next time it happens we can do the same thing we've been doing, but just do the right thing and walk away, alright?"

Baby quietly nods otherwise staying completely still.

Dean pats her leg while raising off of the bed, grabbing the IPad from where it was thrown he says, "You can get back to your game."

"I don't want to play it anymore. Could you take it back to Sam for me?" Her voice was soft while she spoke and her gaze was directed towards the floor.

"Yeah, no problem."

When Dean closes the bedroom door he can't help but to feel like he's done something wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby has taken what Dean said about space very seriously.

If he's in a room she'll turn back around and go somewhere else. If she's already in a room and Dean comes in, she'll take whatever she was doing and exit the room. Whenever she's hungry she'll go to Sam instead of him like she usually did.

Dean doesn't say anything about it because they need this space... Mostly for himself so he doesn't get the urge to touch her allowing him to think more rationally.

Sam also started noticing and he tried to talk to Dean about it, but every time he does he says he handled it. Which is the truth.

So when they go to another bar than before Baby sits next to Sam instead of Dean. It's safe to say things are kind of awkward with her not talking to Dean and all. But she seemed more than content to listen to them conversant.

And just like the last time she has to go to the bathroom, but Dean doesn't ask any questions. He continued to talk with Sam but that is until he heard some ruckus coming from the other side of the bar. Seeing people starting to gather in one spot both men hop up to see what's going on.

"That's alright you're nuthin' but a slut anyway."

Since the brothers have a definite height advantage on most of the patrons in the bar, they are able to see the emotionless look on Baby's face and her eyes glow brighter than they usually do in the night.

She slowly turns back around walking into the offending males space.

"Do you want to say that again?" The calmness in her voice is enough for Dean to feel a shiver go down his spine.

The man smirks bringing his arms out in an open matter. "You're nuthin' but a SLUT anyway."

A collective shock goes through the crowd as Baby head butts the man hard enough to send him falling back onto the floor. The man looks at her as if he can't believe what has just happened to him. He tries to get up, but Baby's on him before he can even gather his thoughts.

Dean and Sam continue to watch in shock as she grabs the man by the front of his jacket and toss him into the wall like he was the lightest thing in the world. The man seems to gather his thoughts faster than before because he has the look of a frightened dog covering his features. If Dean wasn't freaking out on the inside right now he'd be the first to admit, she looked hot.

Dean pushes his way through the crowd. "(Y/N), stop!"

She only falters for a split second before she kicks the man in the abdomen.

Dean wastes no more time as he wraps an arm around her waist halfway dragging and carrying her out of the bar.

Throwing her back against the passenger side of their car he places his hands on either side of her, locking her in.

"What the hell was that?"

Baby doesn't react as she stares him straight in the eyes with pieces of hair in her face.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk now. What do you just wanna fight people now? Is that it?"

Dean feels a familiar grip on his shoulder.

"Dean, we need to leave like right now."

He pushes away from the car growling, "Get in."

The whole drive back to the the bunker Baby stares out the window with the blankest expression on her face. When they arrive she's the first one out of the car with Dean hot on her heels.

"Get back here, I'm not done talkin' to you."

Still no response as they make their way down the halls of the bunker. Reaching her room he places himself in her doorway, blocking the entrance.

"I would like to go to sleep now, Dean." It isn't said in the calm way her voice was at the bar instead it's said in a neutral tone.

Dean nods to himself and opens the door, holding it open for her to enter. Once she does he closes it behind himself, grabs her arm and puts her up against the wall next to the door.

"We're gonna talk about this right now. You can't pull that type of shit and not expect something to happen in return. What happened to doing what we did before?" 

"You said I needed to learn how to handle it by myself and we needed space. I handled it by myself and I was giving you the space you wanted, so I don't see what the problem is here." Her annoyance was not hidden.

Dean levels her with a glare and Baby tries to move her head so she doesn't have to look at him anymore, but the hunter prevents that when he directs it back with his thumb and index finger with a hold on her chin.

"The problem is that you just beat the crap out of someone and you could've seriously hurt him. And I'm guessing you could do that to anybody you wanted to, right?" She doesn't answer, Dean further crowds her into the wall leaving no room for the both of them to have their own bubble of air. "Answer the question. You could do it to anybody, right?"

Sterling silver eyes roam over his face. "If I have to, yes."

Dean stays firm where he stands. "And why are you just now doing it?"

"Because you wanted space and I know you and Sam didn't want me to bring attention to myself." Baby's voice has quieted down to a soft whisper.

"I didn't mean for when you actually needed me. Hell, Sam was there, why didn't you get him?" He's met with silence as she directs her gaze to the far wall to the right side of his head. "Don't stop talkin' to me now, we were gettin' somewhere."

"We have already discussed this." Baby states with a sigh.

_Already discussed it...._ Dean gently shakes Baby's chin so they're looking each other in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

Placing her hand on his wrist she brings it down along her gaze. "Before you told me we needed space...."

Dean knew something was wrong when he walked out of her room. He understood what she told him, but somewhere in his brain he just didn't see him telling her that they needed to keep their distance would make her feel rejected. This is why he lets Sam talk it out with people because he tends to misread things or say the wrong things. Now there is a chance that Baby beat a random person up because she wasn't getting the attention that Dean gave her all the time. And that would also explain why she didn't fight him when he was taking her out of the bar.

"Is that why you did what you did today?"

Baby gives him a shy nod.

_Fuck._ He should've known that was it. Dean just should've listen to himself; she was his after all.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her further into himself, he places his head on top of hers. Baby immediately wraps her own around his shoulders, melting into the embrace.

"I didn't even think about that.... I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He doesn't take notice of the new nickname he just gave her, but Baby does and smiles into his neck.

She pulls back hands connecting at the base of his neck with her smile still intact and her eyes bright. Unconsciously Dean's eyes drop down to her lips and a millisecond after his own follow. It's like every move Dean makes she's right there with him. There is no awkward moment where she doesn't move or he pulls back like he's done something wrong. They move in sync as they make their way onto the bed.

And let's just say Dean doesn't come out of Baby's room for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

After Dean and Baby spent some "time" together everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be....

The thing is Dean and Sam started to notice some changes that were happening to Baby, but Baby herself did not.

Dean was in the library nursing a beer and talking to Sam about what Gabriel could be putting Cas through when she walks into the room with her fingers under her nose.

"What happened?" Sam asks pausing the conversation.

"I do not know, I was watching TV and blood started coming out." She nasally explains.

Sam gets out of his seat in search of some Kleenex. Dean is a second behind him directing her to a chair.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose for me alright?" Baby does as told in the process tilting her head back. "No Sweetheart, don't tilt your head back. That will make the blood go back in and we don't want that."

"Is this normal?" Baby questions with a bloody hand on her nose glancing at him with grey eyes.

Instead of answering the question he asks his own. "Did your nose feel dry before it started to bleed?"

Her brows furrow. "How would I know?"

Dean sighs having forgot he would have to explain this sort of thing, but Sam walks in and Dean decided to just take care of the problem.

Sam squats in front of Baby and carefully places slightly wet Kleenexes in each nostril. He also brought a shirt and a damp towel.

"I got you another shirt so I could get the blood out of that one for you."

Baby nods and sends Dean a look. Stepping forward Dean takes the bottom of her shirt and gently pulls it over her head. He almost hands it over to Sam when something catches his eye.

"Baby, I'll be right back." He doesn't wait for an responds as he pulls his little brother out of the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Sam, what color does this look like?" Dean asks with concern lacing his voice.

"Red....but I don't see why that's concerning."

"When we cut her to do the test what color was her blood?" His grip is tight on Sam's shoulder.

"Black. Dean, what- Oh no." It's clearly seen across his face why Dean is so worried now.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do about this. We need Gabriel to get his short ass down here like right now."

"Just go back to her and I'll wash the shirt and do some research." Sam takes the shirt and jogs to start his quest.

When Dean returned to Baby he wiped all concern from his face and started to flirt like nothing was wrong. The bleeding apparently stopped when him and Sam was talking because the tissues were on the table and her shirt was on.

 

The second thing to happen caught Dean off guard since he was cleaning weapons with her and they were basically in the middle of a conversation.

"When will I be able to make my own food?"

Dean freezes not because of the question but because of the voice that asked it was unfamiliar. "Huh?" This time he looks at her to make sure that's where it came from.

"When will I be able to make my own food?" Baby questions again genuinely curious.

"Uh, probably soon, just don't want you to hurt yourself. Ya know what? How about we go get you some tea?" He puts down his pistol coaxing her to do the same.

"Okay...."

In the kitchen Dean puts her to work making her own tea, so he can talk to Sam. He swiftly makes his way to the library without making himself seem like a maniac.

"Sam, this is not good."

Sam looks up from one of the books he was reading from. "What do you mean?"

Dean points to where he came from. "Go talk to her for a minute. She's in the kitchen."

Sam makes his way past Dean out to the kitchen.

The only way Dean could describe her voice is when someone is sick and it gets that raspiness because they're congested. And on top of that it wasn't deep like it usually was. What are they gonna do?

When the youngest hunter comes back he looks a little pale.

"Dean, do you think she might be turning....human?"

"Sammy, I don't know. But whatever is happenin' it's not good."

Before either one can say anything else, Baby comes around the corner cup in hand.

"Can I drink something else? This isn't very good."

Dean huffs a fake laugh. "Not your cup of tea, huh?" He receives an unamused look from Sam at his pun. "Did you put some sugar in it?" He asks after clearing his throat.

Baby shakes her head.

Sighing he puts on a smile leading her to the kitchen after telling Sam he would talk to him later. Sam watched with that concerned puppy look of his as his brother walked out.

 

The third and final thing to happen put a profound scare into both men.

Dean was walking towards his room passing the bathroom when a loud thud entered his eardrums. Walking backwards he stops at the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright in there?" He calls beating on the door. No answer is heard.

"Sam!?"

"Yeah!?" That was too far away for it to be Sam in the bathroom.

"Baby!?"

There's nothing after that.

He pounds on the door harder than before. "Baby, open the door, Sweetheart." No responds. Suddenly he remembers she never locks the door. As soon as he sees what happened he runs into the room.

"No no no no no. Sweetheart, ya gotta get up." Baby is sprawled out on the bathroom floor in a matching black bra and panties set. Her wet hair is laid out on the floor above her head. Dean shakes her hoping she'll magically get off of the floor.

"Fuck." Feeling for a pulse he blows out an air of relief. "Sam!"

Hurried footsteps are heard coming down the hallway before Sam's frame fills the door.

"What happened?" Sam drops to the floor on the other side of Baby feeling for a pulse himself.

"I don't know. I was walking past and I heard her hit the floor."

"We need to get her to a bed." Sam rationalizes.

"Yeah, you're right. Get her stuff and I'll carry her."

Sam nods doing what he was told.

Dean doesn't know why he does what he does next, but something told him to. Bringing a hand up to her face he hovers over her eyes before lifting her left eye lid since it's farthest from the floor.

"Sam!"

Once Sam sees why his brother sounds so frantic they both share panicked looks.

Because Baby's once vivid eyes are hazel.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean is pacing the meeting room racking his brain to why Baby just turned for left field all of a sudden. The good thing is she's still breathing, but it's like she's asleep. Whenever he goes to check on her she's in a new position on the bed and he covers her back up, waiting a little bit hoping she would get up.

Sam is still convinced that he can find some type of clue to help her, but he knows there's not anything they can do since she's under Gabriel's power.

Dean was just about to go check on her again when he heard the sound of chains behind himself.

Spinning around he's met with an annoyed looking angel with chains wrapped around him and a big lock you would put on a gate in front.

"Cas, what happened? Did you find him?"

Cas' eyebrow raises while he blows out air through his nose since there was duct tape with cartoon ducks over his mouth.

"Deano, that wasn't the smartest question."

Dean whips back around to found a smirking Gabriel with his hands in his pockets.

"You sonofvabitch! What did you do!?"

Gabriel starts walking towards the other angel at a slow pace. "What makes you think that I did it? I mean some witch could've done it for all we know." He looks back at Dean and his death glare. Gabriel holds his hands up surrender. "Alright it was me. Just wanted to spice things up a bit. I got bored." He finally stops, snapping his fingers releasing Cas from his bindings.

At this moment Sam walks into the meeting room defeated from not being able to find anything. "De- It's about time!"

"Well, hello to you to Sammy." Gabriel sends the taller gentleman a wink.

"Yeah yeah, you're finally here can we deal with the problem at hand?" Dean states annoyed gesturing to the door frame that leads to the bedrooms.

"I think that can wait. Let's catch up, how's it been? What was it like not having your car? Did you feel like a piece of you was missing?" Gabriel rests his ass against the table crossing his arms.

Before Dean can fire off Cas steps in.

"Why did you do it, Gabriel?"

The archangel sighs. "So we're not going with I was bored story, I see. I did it to prove a point."

"What point was that?" Sam asks by his brothers side.

"That Deano here would screw anything with legs and showed an interest in him."

"What is he talking about, Dean?" Sam turns his questioning eyes to his sibling.

Dean remains silent with his jaw clenched not breaking eye contact with Gabriel.

Gabriel frees one arm to point a finger at the eldest Winchester. "Tell me, how long did you hold out? If what was supposed to happen happened, then she's fine."

"Dean, you didn't."

All Dean can do is throw Sam a quick shameful glance. "It wasn't like that..."

"Then explain it to us, Deano."

Dean would like to punch the smirk off of the Oompa Loompas face, but he has learned from his mistake with Cas. "How about we not talk about this and you fix what you've done?"

Gabriel's smirk turns into a full grin.

"Guys?"

A soft voice sounds off into the room. Dean looks towards to the door to see Baby with her hand on the door frame. She only has on the shirt they put on her when they got her in bed, it comes to the tops of her thighs. The wavy hair the brothers got used to is gone and is replaced with tight loose curls. His gaze slides down to her eyes, they are hazel laced with concern.

"Whoa, am I amazing or am I amazing? I should get medal for the piece of art I have created."

The three other males in the room shoot Gabriel unapproving looks. He holds up his surrender for the second time.

Sam clears his throat. "How're you feeling?"

Baby seems to think about it as her hazel eyes bounce from one man to the other. "Different."

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Dean asks for the second time not any less pissed than before.

"Long story short, I made her human."

"Are you here to change me back?" Baby comes closer.

"Wow, straight to business."

"Just answer the fuckin' question, short stick."

"Alright." Gabriel says grin gone.

A pained gasp comes from behind Dean. Baby has her hand clutching her chest and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Stop." She cries painfully. "Please." 

"I'm answering the question." Gabriel nonchalantly replies.

"Ok-" Dean's voice cuts off and he goes to move but finds he can't. Looking over at his brother he finds him in the same position. All they can do is watch.

Baby drops to her knees holding herself up by the hand that wasn't on her chest. She begins to cough  and red drops fall onto the floor below her. When she raises her head there is blood staining under her nose and some between her lips.

"Please..." Baby pleads with both of her eyes going half and half with hazel and sterling silver.

She sags the next second and Dean runs to her.

He begins to wipe away the blood on her face with his sleeve as she sucks in much needed breathes.

"I'm sorry." Dean says only loud enough for her to hear. She lightly nods letting him know that she's alright.

Helping her up Dean keeps a hand on her lower back. Sam comes over and hands her a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"There was no point in doing that, Gabriel." Sam chastises the archangel.

"I was told to answer the question and that's what I did, Sammie Sue." His smirk returns full force.

"Gabriel, you came here to fix what you've done. Not create more problems." Castiel adds in.

Gabriel sighs. "All right, all right. Don't stab me. Unless you wanna figure out how to get a car out of here lets go somewhere a little more spacey."

With a snap of fingers all five of them are in the garage of the bunker. Baby starts to twist and untwist the cap of the bottle.

"Right this way lovely lady." Gabriel sweeps his hands to a free space.

Baby is hesitant to step forward. Noticing this Dean whispers in her ear, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." She whispers back.

"And I was the one to get rushed."

Dean's jaw clenches and he gently grabs her arm. "Just give us a second."

He pulls her out of the room grabbing her water bottle and places it on the floor, wanting to hold her palms in his.

"You don't have to do this. You could go on hunts with me and Sam and we could show how to become a hunter."

Baby sadly shakes her head, hazel eyes boring into Dean's green ones.

"It's not where I belong, Dean. Like I said before if I die, there's no coming back for me, that's it. Then what would happen? You and Sam wouldn't have a place to rest your heads if there's no motel around. You'd lose the first home you have ever known. And I don't want that for you two. So let me do this. Let me do this for the two of you."

Dean wraps his arms around her shoulders bringing her into a tight embrace. Baby returns it.

"Just make sure you take care of me like you used to." She says softly.

"There's no way in hell that I wouldn't." He replies placing a kiss to her temple.

They separate and Baby's the first to walk back into the room. She doesn't stop until she's in the spot Gabriel told her to stand in at first.

Dean comes to a stop on the left side of Castiel while his brother is on the other.

They watch as Gabriel walks up to her and slowly brings to fingers to her forehead. "This will hurt a little." He waits for her nod.

In a blink of an eye the Baby they first met stands before them. Her sterling silver eyes dance about the room and she looks down at herself dressed in all black clothing.

"This will get bright. Cassie, get them out of here."

"Wait, no." Dean shouts before Cas touches both brothers.

They end up in an empty field with nothing for miles around them.

"Take us back, right now." Dean demands once he's up in Cas' face.

"I can't do that Dean. I'm sorry."

When he goes to swing he's fist meets empty air.

"Fuck!"

"Dean, calm down."

"I have to get back, Sam. What if he screws us over like he does every other goddamn time?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We don't even know where we are. So being pissed isn't going to help anything." Sam reasons with his older brother.

Dean begins to walk with Sam trailing beside him. "He better not hurt her."

 

By the time Castiel comes back to get them Dean is done with everything at this point he's just tired. When they get into the bunker the first thing he does is make a slow pace towards the garage.

He walks in with his head down and when he raises it Baby is sitting there glistening under the lights of the garage. There's not a speck on her Dean notes after his inspection. He even checks all of the imperfections they placed inside of her just to be sure. Nothing is missing.

With a soft pat to her hood, Dean walks out turning off the light.

Getting into his room he closes the door resting his head against it.

"Fuck..." He releases on a sigh.

Dean takes off his flannel and tosses it to the side expecting to hear it hit the floor. But the sound never comes. He turns his head and his mouth falls open.

Baby is there leather jacket and all with the flannel in her hand from when Dean tossed it.

"Hello Dean."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end. It's only my second time writing smut, so I hope it's okay.

Baby watched on concerned as Castiel touched both brothers, vanishing from sight.

Gabriel lowers his hand to his side, straightening up.

"I'm not turning you back."

"What do you mean? Why did you make them go away if you're not going to?" Baby asks furrowing her brow.

"I needed to talk to you alone." Gabriel walks away to lean against one of the other cars in the garage.

"What about?" She follows him standing a small distance away.

The archangel crosses his arms and legs, looking around the garage. "This is a nice place, isn't it?"

"Gabriel, now is not the time to become distracted by other things." Baby sternly reminds him.

He returns his whiskey colored eyes to her, smirking. "I didn't realize you'd be so feisty, hm."

"I can become more than feisty, Gabriel." She takes a few steps towards him.

"Wow, just like a Winchester. Alright I'll tell ya. They need you. Mainly Dean. I know you don't think you'd be useful here, but you really would. Deano relies on you so much, even when you were a car. The way he took care of you and how he threatened anyone who would even touch you, shows how much you mean to him. When I turned you, I purposely didn't make you fully human. I wanted to see how they would cope with dealing with you as their equal. But I also added something I would like to call a spark. That spark being Dean feeling somewhat tied to you and vice versa. The thing about it is I made that spark so small, we're talkin' half an ant type of small here. What went down between the two of you, I really didn't know that was going to happen. The two of you did that on your own and somehow made that spark stronger. My poor little heart just can't take that away now. He looked physically pained earlier when all he could do was watch you hurt."

Baby doesn't know what to say in responds to that. She just figured since Dean took care of her that's why she felt so connected to him. He's always treated her right from finding the best parts for her when it was time for a repair, putting in extra time to apply wax so she'd stay clean longer, and just fulling up her tank even if she wasn't close to being empty.

"This is what I'll do." Gabriel suddenly states with a snap of his fingers. "He'll have his car, but he'll also have you."

He pushes off of the current car walking to the decoy '67 Chevy Impala. Beckoning Baby back over he places one hand on the car and the other on her shoulder. Baby starts to feel certain parts on her torso tingle as if something is scanning it.

"I know he'll check it thinking that's it's you to make sure I don't screw him over. But now your comin' with me cause Cassie is about to bring them back." And with that they clear the garage.

When Baby is returned to the bunker it's in Dean's room. She doesn't have time to collect herself before the door opens and the owner of said room comes in with his head down.

"Fuck..." Baby hears him whisper.

Dean takes off his over shirt and throws it to the side causing Baby to catch it when it almost hits her.

When she brings her gaze back up Dean is already staring at her with his mouth open.

"Hello Dean."

 

Dean's mouth starts opening and closing like a fish trying to voice what he wants to say.

Baby smiles slowly making her way towards him rubbing the fabric of the flannel between her fingers.

"It was a surprise to me too. I honestly didn't think I would talk to you like this ever again. Gabriel is very interesting. Castiel was right when he said that he had his reasons. We weren't supposed to get this close. We were meant to be close, but not this close." Baby comes to a stop in front of Dean, putting a hand on his chin gently closing his mouth.

A light blush from embarrassment spreads on Dean's face, highlighting his freckles.

"It wasn't meant for me to leave... So I'll stay and take what you offered me before. That is if it's still available."

Dean seems to come back to his senses. "Uh, yeah, of course it's available. He told me something different though. That what happened between us was supposed to happen." Dean places his hands on her waist.

Baby shakes her head looking at him under her lashes. "He lied. Said he just wanted to see what would happen. I have a feeling he expected you to deny it."

"How did he know something was wrong with you then?"

"He created me, Dean. Gabriel knew something changed but he just didn't know what."

Dean blows out a breath leaning his head back on the bedroom door. He brings it back down and draws Baby closer to hold her. "That asshat..."

He can't believe that he didn't lose her. Out of all the good that jackass has done this is the greatest. Dean connects their foreheads, bringing his left hand up to the side of her face, swiping his thumb back and forth on her cheek.

From his position he can see a ghost of a smile on Baby's lips. Dean wants to feel it on his own, so that's exactly what he does.

The flannel drops from Baby's fingertips as she fists her hands into his shirt. Dean moves from her mouth and starts trailing kisses to the side of her neck.

He starts walking forward causing Baby to walk backwards toward the bed. Before they fall onto it, Dean unlatches from her neck to remove her jacket. Shirts go in the same direction.

Baby crawls onto the bed waiting for Dean to join her. Dean waits until she's situated with her enticing eyes fixed on him. Slowly he begins to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Baby's eyes follow the movement. After toeing his socks off Dean finally joins her.

Holding himself up above her by his forearm he reclaims her mouth while deftly fitting his hand between her body and the mattress, undoing her bra.

Dean moves down her body paying extra attention to the rich valley between her breast. Baby begins to squirm as Dean's tongue joins in with the kisses leading down to the button of her jeans.

He wastes no time getting rid of the offending garment. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties, Baby raises her hips to allow him to do the rest of the work discarding them. Palming his cock through his boxer briefs, he ignores the tempting pussy in front of him. Keeping eye contact Baby slides her arms out of the bra dropping it onto the floor on the side of the bed.

Licking his lips Dean feels his cock grow harder than it already was. He goes back down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Baby buries her fingers into his hair arching into him releasing moans. Before he can give attention to the other nipple Baby is guiding him back up to her mouth.

Hands find the top of his underwear eagerly trying to push them down, making Dean chuckle. He helps her, causing a groan to float into the air when his cock finds friction.

Pecking her on the lips, Dean happily goes back down applying kisses to her inner thighs. Spreading her legs a little more, he gives an experimental flick of his tongue to her clit. Baby's breathe catches.

This encourages him to continue. He swipes his tongue through the wet folds, stopping to suck her pleasure spot.

Baby begins to whine rocking on his face. Taking two of his fingers, Dean thrusts them in and out, keeping them curved. Her whines turn into moans that are progressively getting louder.

With his free hand he simultaneously twist one of her nipples. Her hand grabs onto his wrist and her other has a handful of the sheets.

"Ah....Dean." She moans with her face twisted up in pleasure.

He takes a break from teasing and sucking to stroke himself, not stopping his in and out motions. Baby's newly freed hand goes the other side of herself copying what the opposite one is doing.

As she continues to ride his fingers he adds a third one, watching as her mouth falls open.

This is the loudest he has ever heard her. Just the thought of him being the one to this is such a huge turn on.

Baby's breathing gets faster and faster as she starts letting out soft "ah's" and "mmm's". Speeding up her rocking, Dean feels the walls around his fingers constrict. One last final arch off of the bed, Baby reaches her climax.

Drawing his fingers out, he uses it to make his strokes a bit smoother.

Baby catches him off guard when she wraps her legs around him. He takes the hint and inserts his cock into her starving pussy inch by inch.

Biting his lip he places a hand on both sides of her hips, pulling out just to thrust back in. Baby holds his hands where they are and meets him on each thrust.

Moans and groans fill the room, but the intensity of their intercourse isn't what puts Dean over the edge.

What puts Dean, and Baby, over the edge is when she removed her hands and sat up as best she could and brought him into a soul baring kiss.

His hands tightened and his hips stuttered as he unloaded into her.

Dean takes a minute to catch his breath before pulling out.

Without hesitation Dean goes into his nightstand drawer and pulls out some tissue to wipe up the mess he created.

Throwing them in the trash he finally lies down with a satisfied huff.

Baby is staring at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. He doesn't say anything as he somehow maneuvers the covers over them both.

Turning her head he captures her lips, smiling into the kiss.

She moves closer and places her head on his chest while tangling their legs together. Dean kisses the top of her head wrapping his arms around her.

"You want to tell Sam what Gabriel told you in the morning?"

She raises her head with messy waves falling over her gentle sterling eyes.

"Gabriel said he'd take care of it."

"Really?" Dean asks shocked.

"Yes, he said something about you and I boning all day." Her brows furrow adorably. "He wouldn't tell me what that meant."

Dean chuckles putting her head back down on his chest, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and allowing me to have fun writing it. Little did y'all know this wasn't supposed to be a multi chapter thing, but since I don't know how to end things this is what came of it. I am actually surprised at how well this did. This was just supposed to be a side story for me to work on while I have two major ones. So it was just supposed to be a story to kinda of escape from those for a bit, but "Baby?" ended up doing so much better than my other two stories and I thank y'all for that.
> 
> So feel free to leave comments and again thank you for reading. <3


	11. Baby's Blackout

Dean was teaching Baby how to play pool. Sam found a case, they don’t know what they’re dealing with at the moment, but that’s mainly because they just got into town and its nighttime. So, they have to wait until morning when people will be more cooperative.

That is why Dean is teaching Baby how to play pool.

He could see how bored she was in their motel room, so he told Sam they were going to a bar. Dean invited him but his little brother wanted to get some sleep.

When they started, it was just them. Then some fellas came over to “watch” them play. Dean knows what’s going through their minds seeing Baby bent over the pool table. But he shall not get into a fight over drooling dogs. Some ladies come over also, but one stands out.

She’s a little shorter than Baby. This lady has dyed red hair, her eyeliner is a little smudged, and she keeps trying to talk to Dean.

Baby has looked at her a few times, not saying anything. But Dean sees that glim in her eyes she usually gets when they are arguing. It means she’s ticked off, but hasn’t been pushed over the edge just yet. What he doesn’t want is, her eyes to get that burst of brightness they did when that guy called her a “slut” a few months ago. He hasn’t seen it since and he really doesn’t want to see it again.

“Let’s go get somethin’ to drink. You guys can have this table.” He places a hand on Baby’s back.

“Oh, come on now. We were enoyin’ the show.”

“I bet you were.”

Dean guides her to the bar, ordering one beer and a water. They still don’t know how alcohol would affect Baby.

When they find a place to sit, Dean sits on one side and Baby sits on the other. Dean’s talking to her about the possible things they could be looking for on this hunt, when the red-haired demon comes over.

“Hi Handsome.” She plops herself down beside him.

“What can I do for ya?” Dean asks, trying not to come off as a douche.

Baby’s gaze is trained on the woman.

“More like what can I do for you. She treatin ya right?”

“She treats me like a king.” Dean just wanted a nice little sappy night out.

“Well to me it looks like you’re doin’ all the work over here.”

“Quiet type.” He takes a sip of beer.

Dean feels a hand on his arm on the table.

“Keep your hands off of him.” That is definitely Baby’s voice. The hand is snatched off and placed down away from him by her.

Uh oh, Dean thinks.

The woman goes to touch him again and Baby slaps it away.

“Oooh, are you afraid of a little competition?” She smirks, leaning over the table in Baby’s face.

Brow raised, Baby looks at her with unamused silver eyes. “Competition?”

“You might be pretty, but I can please him in so many ways it would make your head spin.”

Dean frowns. This woman really has the nerve.

“Hm. Isn’t that what a prostitute does?”

Dean is left speechless and the woman is too. How does she know what a prostitute is? He looks between both women feeling a different kind of air settle around them.

The demon lady huffs and the next Dean knows she’s throwing Baby’s water in her face.

Baby doesn’t flinch. She simply tucks wet hair behind her ears and wipes her face with her hands. But when she opens her eyes again, that mischievous light shines and along with it comes that emotionless look.

“Come on. She’s not worth it.” Dean hops out of his seat, tugging Baby’s jacket. He doesn’t even want to say anything to the bitch who just did it. He’s more worried about Baby getting into a fight than some damn water being thrown.

The woman is still sitting there with a satisfied smirk. Baby rests both forearms on the table, leaning towards her.

“Baby, let’s go.” Dean tries again.

Baby imitates the smirk directed at her. It seems to unsettle something within the red head because she sits fully back, face wiped clean. In one quick motion, Baby’s arm flies out to the back of her head and she slams it on the table.

Dean grimaces at the noise it made, knowing there would be a knot on her head within the next few minutes. Some of the men from before were watching the confrontation and came over to see if the woman was alright.

Dean finally manages to get her up and he’s trying to push her out, but she won’t budge.

“Baby, listen, you’ve done enough damage to her for now, alright? Let’s get out of here before we find more trouble.” He sounds like Sam.

At this moment, a glass shatters at their feet.

Baby’s eyes narrow and she looks Dean in the eyes, once again that light shines.

“Don’t kill ‘em.” Dean whispers, knowing he’ll be a target if he stays in her way.

Usually she’s not violent, but during arguments she does tend to get… aggressive. Him and Sam have been pushed, but once she calms down, she does find them and apologize. Baby knows what she’s capable of and she doesn’t want them to be afraid to approach her or be around her. So, they try to stay away from pissing her off too much because they know it would result into something like this. They have learned the hard way when Baby is upset she has to calm herself down because she won’t listen to anything or anyone else. So however she does it, Dean can only hope she doesn’t do something drastic.

Baby steps around him focused on one person and one person only. A guy that resembles a trucker steps in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Before he can speak, she twists his arm behind himself and pushes him into a table. It breaks under his weight.

“You need to leave before I call the cops.” The frightened bartender tells her. Baby ignores him and Dean can only stand and watch. And just like Dean, the bartender watches Baby’s every move.

After that table broke they’ve gathered the attention of the whole bar.

The woman she’s after begins to back up, not as brave as she was before. A punch is thrown towards Baby’s face, she easily blocks it, grabbing the demon by the neck.

Dean watches as Baby drags the woman over to the bar and basically throws her over the counter. She then calmly walks around it to get to the entrance of it. The bartender runs out before she can get in. Once behind it, she picks the woman up.

“You like to throw things I see. I want you throw some more water in my face.” She fills up a glass from where she seen the bartender do so earlier.

The woman looks at her as if she’s crazy, knot standing proud on her forehead.

Baby waits a second before picking up the glass, tossing its contents in her face.

“Refreshing, right? Let’s get you some more.” With that statement, she sticks the woman’s head under the water, holding it there.

Dean doesn’t know what to do. There’s no source of emotion to be found on her face as she does this. In all honesty, it’s a scary sight to see. On one hand, she looks hot just tossing people around and on the other, is she really in control of herself? It only happens when she’s upset that she gets that emotionless look like she’s off somewhere else and her body is on autopilot. Total 360 from how she usually is.

The woman is trying to rip herself away, wanting to get away from the water bombarding the back of her head. Baby effortlessly holds her under and she makes eye contact with Dean. Five seconds more, she releases her hold on the woman.

“You’re fucking psycho!” She cries, shaking.

Baby doesn’t make any sign that she acknowledged what she said as she comes from behind the bar and makes her way out of the door, past Dean.

All Dean can do is shrug at the other shocked patrons and practically run out the door.

They return to the motel in silence.

The next morning, Sam comes into their room with donuts and Baby digs in. Dean’s still getting dressed to go to the police station, but he can’t shake last night.

“Dean, you okay?” His little brother asks with puppy eyes directed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Sammy… Could I talk to Baby for a sec?”

Sam looks between them, before awkwardly getting up. “I’ll be in my room.”

The door closes and Baby is eating her donut with less gusto than before. Dean goes and locks the door before he sits down in the chair Sam was occupying, turning to face her. Her grey eyes are down, focused on the donut she’s picking apart. Placing his hand on the bottom front of her chair, he drags her until she’s placed between his knees.

“We gotta talk.”

Baby sighs, “Are you mad at me?”

She’s still in the clothes she slept in which is a pair of panties and one of Dean’s shirts.

“No.” He answers honestly. “But you know what you did last night is not okay.”

She nods, still refusing to look at him.

“When you get that way, are you fully there? I understand some things you’re still learnin’, but it’s like you’re completely different from the Baby I know and love. It’s a scary thing to see when you’re like that. I don’t want you hurtin’ anybody to the point that you kill ‘em. When I said come on the first time you should’ve listened. You got into a fight over water. Some bitch throws water on you that’s not somethin’ worth fightin’ about. You understand me? There’s no gettin’ through to you when you’re that upset. You act like everything is a target and that’s what scares me. That big sonofvabitch, you just threw to the side, he didn’t deserve to get his ass hand to ‘em.”

Dean understand his tone is hard, but he wants her to fully comprehend what he’s saying.

“I’m sorry.” Baby whispers, no longer picking at the donut.

Dean lifts her head and is met with grey watery eyes. “Talk to me, Sweetheart. What’s goin’ on?” He rests his hands on the sides of her bare thighs.

“You’re disappointed in me. I understand that. I don’t mean to scare you or Sam. That woman just wouldn’t leave you alone and I wanted her to stop. She was very… aggravating. She was bothering you and I couldn’t let her get away with it. It wasn’t my intentions to disappoint you, I’m sorry for my behavior. It was unnecessary. You asked if I was fully there, what does that mean?”

He lifts a hand, wiping a tear from her cheek. “Explain to me how your mind works when you get that upset.”

She sniffs, looking down at his shirt instead.

“It’s like a… switch is flipped. I can only compare it to how you used to press all the way down on my acceleration pad. I get worked up, but unlike before it stays put. In order to release it, I have to physically do something or I have to seclude myself. I don’t want to harm anyone, but it just happens and I can’t control it, if I have exceeded the point of calming myself down.”

Dean takes in everything she has said, moving hair out of her face.

“So, long story short, you blackout when you’re pushed too far. Except you remember everything.”

“What is a blackout?”

“Well in your case, you are there but you don’t have control over the things you do and you remember what you’ve done. So it’s not a full blackout, but you have some type of blackout, understand?”

“I believe so.” Baby wipes her right eye with the back of her hand.

“Come ‘ere.” Dean pulls her forward, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m not mad or disappointed. I just hate for you to be in those situations. Yeah, I don’t want you to end up hurtin’ anyone, but now I know you’re not really doin’ it on purpose.”

Dean pulls back, moving a hand to her cheek. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. I’ll help you figure out how to control it better, okay?”

“Okay.”

He kisses her forehead, pushing back to stand up.

“Finish your donuts. And when you’re done, I want you to get dressed. I don’t want you alone today.”

Baby doesn’t join them during interviews because she doesn’t really know how to hold herself in the professional manner Dean and Sam does. He’ll have her stay in the car, entertained by Sam’s iPad while they work.

She eats the rest of the donut she had and gets out of her chair, heading to the bathroom. Dean’s putting on his tie, when she taps on his shoulder. Turning his head their lips connect and he can taste the sugar on her tongue. Dean places a hand on her hip, bringing her closer, tie forgotten. They pull back when there’s a knock on the door.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Welcome, Sweetheart.”

A little later all of them are in the car, Baby has a bag of chips and Sam’s iPad in her lap and Sam is talking about the case. There’s one more thing Dean wants to know.

“Baby, how do you know what a prostitute is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is just a little idea I had and wanted to share with you guys. Um, if I have anymore I will happily post them. So, this is just a little add on to the story.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	12. Baby's Drunk?

The brothers were in the library looking for another hunt to go on. Baby was probably watching TV or playing on the iPad Dean bought for her. She does have a phone, but she doesn’t really care for it unless she is calling Dean or Sam. Baby doesn’t text, simply because she can’t read. Sam tried to teach her but he soon realized he was losing her attention. That’s also why she doesn’t help them search for cases.

They heard bare feet hitting the floor, but they knew it was Baby so neither brother looked up. The steps stopped and Dean found it odd that Baby wasn’t by the table when they did. He looks up and almost has a heart attack.

“I’m ‘bout to grab a beer. Want one?” Dean’s already up out of his seat, heading towards Baby.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam is clueless to his brother’s panic.

Dean pulls Baby out of the room in a bear hug. He takes her around the corner out of sight, not releasing her.

“Baby, what are you doin’?” He asks looking down at the smiling woman.

“I was looking for you.” She’s placing kisses on his neck, hands making their way under his shirt.

“Could you not have done that with clothes on?” Baby came into the library completely naked from head to toe.

She doesn’t answer, instead she decides to thumb at his nipples.

“Baby, no. Not now, okay? You need to go put somethin’ on. Here.” Dean takes off his flannel, wrapping her in it. He takes her hands from under his shirt, making her put her arms through the sleeves. Baby usually isn’t this aroused, unless they are in the bedroom behind a closed door. This is not normal.

Dean buttons up the flannel, while she snaked her hands back under his shirt.

“What’s up with you?”

She kisses him, his lip gets bitten and there she goes again with the nipples.

“Ba-“ Hold on… Dean takes her head in his hands. “Open your mouth.”

When she does so Dean smells her breath. Oh no.

“Baby, did you drink somethin’ we told you not to?”

She hugs him, trying to snuggle into him.

Dean sighs, tilting her head up. He looks into her, a little bigger than half way open, eyes and notices that they aren’t the same colors. It’s currently nighttime and her left eye is sterling silver, while her right eye is grey.

“What did you drink?”

Baby hugs him tighter.

“Sweetheart, this is important. What did you drink?”

She shakes her head mumbling, “nothing”.

Dean places a hand on her jaw, swiping his thumb across her cheek. “I’m not gonna be mad. I just wanna make sure you’ll be alright. Can you at least show me what you drank?”

Baby nods slightly.

He allows her to guide him into the kitchen where there are a pile of clothes, her iPad, and a bottle of almost halfway gone Jack Daniels.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned. How are you not fallin’ on your face right now?”

Maybe alcohol just affects her emotions.

“How the hell did you drink all of this?”

“It burned.”

“I bet the hell it did.” Dean sighs, picking up her clothes. “Put these on.” He holds out her panties and sleep shorts.

Baby takes the panties, sliding them on. She doesn’t make a move for the shorts and Dean’s not gonna make her put it on.

He grabs the bottle putting it back in the cabinet she got it from. That damn bottle was brand new. If she was fully human, she would be completely shitfaced right now.

“Why did you take your clothes off?” He questions walking towards their room.

“It was hot and I wanted you to do that thing with your fingers and tongue.”

He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. “Baby, we’re not doin’ that today.”

Dean places her clothes in the dirty laundry basket and turns back around to Baby looking heartbroken.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why aren’t we doing it today?” She’s clutching the iPad like a pillow.

“Because I would rather not have you under the influence. Sweetie, you might feel like nothin’ is wrong with you and everything is normal, but it’s not.”

“But it feels good. I’m fine.” Her bottom lip begins to tremble.

What the actual fuck? He has witnessed three different emotions from her in this short span of time. Horny, bashful, and sad on the verge of crying. It definitely affects her emotions.

For now on, Dean is just going to look at her eyes because they seem to be intact with the motions of her body. Full on human: hazel, angry as hell: they flash, and the new addition, drunk: mismatch.

“We’ll do it some other time. I promise. Let’s go back to the library with Sam.” He wraps an arm around her waist, directing her to the library.

When they enter, Sam looks up from a book in front of him.

“Everything okay?”

Dean sighs, pulling another chair beside his for Baby. “We got a little problem.”

“What is it?” Sam asks glancing between them. He pauses on Baby for a split second, noticing her eyes.

“She’s drunk.” Dean answers the unasked question.

“Drunk? I thought we agreed to not let drink alcohol, Dean.”

“I didn’t give it to her, she got herself drunk, Sam. She drunk almost half the damn bottle of Jack that was in the kitchen.”

“That was a new bottle.”

“I know.”

Sam shifts his attention to the woman attached to Dean’s arm. “Why did you drink it in the first place?”

“I wanted to know how it tasted.” Baby mumbles, poking at her iPad.

“Let’s just let it ride out, see what happens.”

Sam wants to say more but know that he shouldn’t.

Dean was on his fourth article when he heard snickering come from his shoulder. Baby had a hold on his arm with his hand resting between her thighs.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, still reading.

“My head feels funny.” At this point she’s giggling. It’s strange because neither brother has actually heard her giggle before. Usually when she finds something funny she’ll huff and smile.

“Oh, okay.” Dean shrugs his free shoulder at his brother.

It’s actually nice to hear. It’s cute.

Two minutes later it dies down and Baby sets down her device. She snuggles further into Dean, content to just watch him work.

Dean’s arm is going to sleep, being used as a body pillow like this.

When he’s about to tell her, he hears a sniff.

‘Is she crying?’ He mouths to Sam.

Sam nods, watching as an innocent bystander. Dipping down his head as best he can, he sees a tear track going across her nose.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, swiping his thumb back and forth on her thigh.

She shakes her head, turning her face into his shoulder. It’s like earlier in reverse.

Since being with Baby, Dean’s tough guy persona has died down a bit. Around Sam it’s a lot more because he knows his brother won’t hassle him over it. But he still gets a little blushy whenever he talks sweetly to her around him.

“Sweetie, look at me. Why are you cryin’? You were just laughin’.”

“I’m no help.” Baby wipes her eye, returning it to his arm.

Dean hears Sam’s chair scoot back as he tells them he’s going to go to the bathroom.

“Aw, don’t say that. If you weren’t here who would I sleep with at night. There wouldn’t be anyone else that could keep me warm. Who would keep me company? Sam talks too much sometimes, I’d rather cuddle up with you than talk about a case.”

Baby looks at him with still teary mismatch eyes. Dean kisses her nose, straightening up.

“Let’s go get you some trail mix.”

Yes, yes he did say trail mix. Sam gave her some one day and ended up giving her the whole bag because she fell in love with them. They’re her go to snack on a daily basis. And so she won’t eat the whole bag in one day, Dean pours some into a bowl and that’s what he gives her. But he’ll make an acceptation right now and let her carry the bag instead of the bowl.

They return from their snack trip. Baby happily eats her trail mix and drinks her water. She loves to play games that you have to focus on. Right now, she’s playing a game called “One Line Sketch”. In the game, you have make one line as the title says and with that one line you have to create what the squares are. So let’s say you have a set of squares, one of those squares are pink and that’s where you have to start. You have to make that one line reach all of the squares and once you get to the last untouched square it will reveal the image. For example, it could be boots or a t-shirt.

Baby was playing her game and Dean noticed that she kept poking the screen harder and harder when she had to go back. All at once she let out the most annoyed sound he has ever heard and she threw the iPad. Luckily Sam has quick reflexes because he caught it before it actually hit him.

“Fuck it.” Baby pushes her snacks away from her, crossing her arms.

“Baby.” Dean says shocked at her cursing.

“What?” She sassies back.

Sam clears his throat, canting his head out of the room when Dean looks at him. They head out, standing just outside of the doorway.

“”Let it ride out”, huh?”

“You’re actin’ like I did this. It’s not my fault.”

“I almost got hit with an iPad, Dean.”

“Hell, you’ve died before. What’s a damn iPad gonna do?”

That gets him a bitchface.

“Look, I don’t know how long she’s gonna be like that, so all we can do is just wait it out. With the way her emotions are right now she won’t be pissed for long.” Dean reasons, peeking his head back into the room to see Baby giving the tablet a death glare.

“How drunk is she? She’s still walking and talking normally.” Sam asks genuinely curious.

“I don’t think it affects her like it does us. I think it just fucks with her emotions, times three. Makes her cycle through ‘em, I guess. If that makes any damn sense. She may seem normal, but she’s not actin’ normal.”

“Right.” Sam sighs.

Baby did calm down and the sass retracted a little while after going back in.

It was getting late and Baby was fidgeting. She wouldn’t stop messing with the shirt she was wearing. Dean was questioning himself why she kept looking at him at the side of her eye, until he figured out why.

Baby was looking down, when Dean felt her hand on his thigh. He paused his reading and directed his eyes to the hand. It continues until it’s on his zipper. Dean snaps his hand down, grabbing hers.

“No.” He whispers, so only she would hear it.

She then proceeds to raise the flannel exposing her panties. Her legs are spread open under the table. Dean intercepts the hand that was headed for her *hemhem* you know what.

“We’re gonna head on to bed. Let’s go Baby.”

“I might do that to, actually.” Sam says, closing his laptop.

When they are in the bedroom, Dean changes into some pj’s with Baby trying to start things up.

“Baby, listen. We’re goin’ to sleep.” He says when they are in bed.

“I’m not tired.” She lays on him, rubbing her nose in his neck.

Dean gently rubs his hand up and down her back. “I get that, but you need to go to sleep. Just close your eyes and don’t say anything.”

Baby raises her head, mismatch eyes narrowed.

“Shh.”

One kiss later, she places her head back where it was and settles down. Quietness fills the room and her breathing evens out. Dean’s does the same a few minutes later.

 

Waking up he stretches and Baby seemed to have rolled over to the other side of the bed. Dean went through his morning routine, greeting his brother when was on his way passed him to do the same.

Entering the room, he notes Baby still isn’t out of bed and goes over to wake her. Crouching in front of her he puts a hand on her arm, shaking gently. Her right eye opens rather reluctantly.

“Mornin’, Baby. How ya feelin’?”

“Bad.” She answers quietly.

“Your head hurts?”

She nods.

“Okay. Let me see your other eye for a sec.”

She opens it, revealing a grey eye. Dean knows she’s fine now, other than the headache of course.

He opens the side drawer producing some medicine. Dean gives her more than he would take, simply because she’s not like him. He leaves the room and comes back with water so she can take them.

Dean waits for her to finish, softly stroking her hair back.

“You wanna come with me while I make breakfast.”

“Can I shower first?” Her voice is still at a whisper.

“Of course. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

She slowly gets out of bed and Dean gathers some clothes for her, sending her on her way.

Dean heads to the kitchen to start cooking.

When he’s finishing up the eggs Baby comes in with her eyes down looking a little grumpy.

“Just in time.”

He makes her plate and sets it down in front of her. Moving her head to face him, he places shades on her.

“I know you don’t like ‘em, but it’ll help keep the headache at bay.”

“Okay.”

Sam comes in cheery as usual, making his own plate.

“Morning, Baby.”

“Good morning, Sam.” She starts chewing on some bacon.

Sam sits on the opposite of her, feeling sorry that she has to go through this. “It wasn’t the best idea, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Will you do it again?”

“No.”

When Dean sits down he rubs her back and sets down some coffee for her. She doesn’t like coffee black, but with a good amount of sugar she’ll drink it. He hopes it helps a little.

“If you do drink again, one of us has to be with you and you can’t drink nearly as much as you did. That’s not good for you.” Dean may not look after his own body like he should, but he knows what he should and should not be eating or drinking, he just doesn’t really care all that much. But Baby is different, so when Sam makes her salads sometimes, he doesn’t try to give her something unhealthy.

“Okay.”

“I promise it’ll get better throughout the day, just relax for today.”

Baby looks at him, pushing up the shades. He pulls her chair closer to his and throws his arm on the back of it.

She’ll get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this idea.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!<3


	13. Baby's Scared?

Dean and Sam were talking amongst themselves, coming out of the police station. The elder hunter looked over and paused mid-sentence.

"What is Baby doin'?"

Sam turned to see what his brother was talking about.

Baby was turned around in the backseat, staring out the back window. Following her eyes, they can only suspect she's looking at the stray dog.

The dog comes closer to the Impala and she reaches down for her phone.

Dean's phone rings. Sharing a look with Sam he puts it on speaker.

"What's up, Sweetheart?"

Baby moves to the passenger side to keep an eye on the dog.

"When are you and Sam coming back to me?" She still refers to herself as the Impala.

"We'll be there in a sec. What's goin' on?" Dean watches as the dog barks at a squirrel and Baby jumps back.

"Um, I'm hungry." Her head follows the dog as it slowly makes its way down the road.

"Okay, we'll be out in sec. Hold tight for me."

"Okay, bye." Baby hangs up the phone, keeping it in her hand, staring out the window where the dog disappeared.

"What was that?" Dean chuckles.

"You think she's afraid of dogs?" Sam questions.

Dean shakes his head, laughing. "Baby, scared of a mutt? Dude, hell no. Come on."

They walk to the car and Dean taps the hood to let her know they're there. Baby picks up her tablet and starts to play one of her games.

"You know what you want to eat?" Dean asks her starting the car.

"No."

Sam looks at him as if to say, 'told you so'.

"We'll figure it out."

 

It was a couple of days after and Dean forgot about the whole thing, until Sam brings it up.

To prove Dean wrong, they quietly walked to where Baby was. She was watching some soap opera. Sam had his phone out that had a video up of dogs barking.

They hid on both sides of the door frame, peeking into the room.

"What do you expect to happen Sam?" Dean whispers.

"I don't know. I just know something is going to happen."

"Do it, so we can get back to searchin'."

Sam starts the video and they wait and watch.

The first bark makes Baby sit up. She listens intently to the TV before shutting it off. When the barking keeps going she curls up on herself.

"Dean!"

The brothers look at each other.

"Shut it off." Dean harshly whispers after seeing Baby's reaction.

"Yeah?" Dean enters the room and Sam walks away.

"Is there a dog in here?" Baby asks with her grey eyes wide.

"In the bunker?"

"Yes."

"No, there's no dog in here. Why?" Dean takes one of the hands that was on her shins.

"I heard barking." She lets her legs come down, trusting Dean.

"Did you have the TV on?"

"Yes, but when I turned it off, it kept going."

Dean rubs her hand, feeling bad about the video.

"Are you scared of dogs?"

Baby was nibbling on her lip and looked off to the side.

"No."

She's totally afraid of dogs.

Dean takes his shoes off, getting fully on the bed. "Good, 'cause this one bites."

 

Dean walks into the library whistling.

"I got another plan." Sam says.

"Damn, Sam. Let it rest."

Sitting in the seat across from his brother, he turns on his computer.

"Did you find out why she's scared of them?"

Dean smirks.

"That's gross, Dean."

He shrugs. "What's your plan, Sam?"

"So, check this out. To help Baby get over her fear, we'll get a dog and we will leave it with Baby until she gets over it."

"And people say you're the smart one."

Bitch face alert. "Dean, you want her to stay afraid of dogs?"

Thinking about when she was in the car, he gives.

"Where are we gonna get a dog?"

 

"So, you need my help?"

"I'm not the fuckin' one that called you, Oompa Loompa."

Yes, Dean has an attitude. Because Sam didn't say he was gonna call on the biggest dick bag he could think of.

"I could always leave."

Sam, pops his arm. "Dean, how else will we get it."

"Find it on the damn street."

"And how are we supposed to know it doesn't have something?"

Dean rolls his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"We need a dog."

"A dog. What are you gonna do with a dog, Samich?"

"Baby is afraid of dogs and we're trying to help her get over it."

Gabe's brow quirks and in the next second they hear a scream.

Dean's the first to sprint out. He hears barking and he sees Baby running down the hall. She looks terrified.

Baby collides with his chest, shaking.

A brown pit bull is coming towards them barking and it has slobber coming out of its mouth.

"Knock it off!" Dean yells at Gabe.

With a snap, the dog is gone.

"Why would you do that? She's never done anything to you, asshole!" Dean has a hand on the back of her head, rubbing circles on her back. He walks them down the hall, a few feet away.

She pulls away with her head down, tucking hair behind her ears.

"You okay?"

Baby nods, wiping her face. Dean shifts her head up and she has tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's gone. I wouldn't've let it hurt you." Dean pulls her close with her head under his chin.

After some more sniffing and Dean giving her loving kisses they go back where Sam and Gabe was.

Sam looks at Gabe expectantly. When he doesn't say anything, he pushes him.

"Do it."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Gabe rolls his eyes.

"Gabriel." Sam says like a disappointed mother.

"I'm sorry that I made a pit bull chase you. How was I supposed to know she was deathly afraid of them?"

"You don't, that's why you don't do that type of shit. And if she wasn't, she is now." Dean drags Baby by the hand into the library. He sits her on his thigh, placing a hand on her knee.

"Why are you scared of dogs, Sweetie?"

Baby messes with the hand he has on her leg. "Because they can kill you." She whispers.

Dean's jaw clenches automatically when he turns his head to look at Gabriel.

"I said I was sorry."

Dean turns up the hand she was playing with to hold hers. He remembers her saying, before they were a thing, that she was afraid to die. Because unlike when she was a car, he can't put her back together.

"How you figure that?"

"I saw a video of a dog biting a guy. He fell and the dog bit onto his neck. Someone else came and pulled the dog away. There was so much blood and he wasn't moving. I stopped watching after that."

"But the stuff we deal with on a regular basis is a lot worse than a dog."

Baby looks at him. "I know, but those are monsters. A dog could just attack you then and there."

"A monster could do the same." He counters softly, moving hair out of her eyes.

"But they don't. They wait and plan or they'll single you out before they attack."

Dean smirks a little, he's taught her so well.

"Not all dogs will do that."

Baby looks at him skeptically.

He kisses her cheek before raising his brow at Gabe.

The same brown pit bull from before comes around the corner and Baby tenses.

"It's okay. I gotcha."

Dean whistles and the pit's head pops up. The dog stares at them standing tall. When it barks Baby jumps.

The dog makes its way over and the closer it gets the more Baby tries to sink into Dean.

Holding his hand out, he allows the dog to smell it.

"See, he's friendly. Gabe was just bein' a jackass earlier."

While he was talking, the dog hopped up on Dean's free leg and started licking his face.

"No, down."

The dog doesn't listen and instead it starts sniffing Baby.

"Hold your hand out."

Hesitantly, she holds out her right hand and the dog begins to lick it.

"See it's okay. Pet his head. Sam, go get some lunch meat."

Gabe snaps some into existence.

Sam opens it and slides it across the table. While Dean is busy with the meat, Baby's playing with the dog.

It's made its way onto her and was licking her face. She was smiling bright, trying to keep to it from licking her mouth.

"Down boy." Dean coaxes the dog down in front of them. "Here, take this, Baby." He hands her some meat.

The dog sniffs at it, trying to take it from her. Baby snaps her hand back.

"He won't bite you, he just wants the meat. Hold it in your palm."

Doing as Dean told her, the dog uses her hand as a plate.

Baby pets the pit on her own accord.

"How are you feelin'?"

"Better."

"A lot better?" Dean asks, wanting make sure they've squished this as best as they can.

"Yes, thank you, Dean." Baby throws her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You're welcome, baby." Half the time Dean is using it as an endearment rather than her name.

Drawing back, she plants a kiss on him.

"Don't I get some smooches too?" Baby throws some meat at Gabriel.

"I think we're done with dog, Gabe. What do you think?"

Baby smiles, remembering earlier. "Yes."

"Well, I can leave this craziness now. See ya." Gabe dips out, taking everything he spawned with him.

"Thank you, Sam." Baby says turning to face him.

"No problem, Baby. I'm just glad we could help." Sam starts typing on his computer.

Dean tightens his hold on her. "I'm startin' to get hungry." He whispers seductively into her ear.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Baby asks in the same tone.

"Yeah, I see some pieces that would hit the spot right now."

"Eww, I don't wanna hear that. Jeez, a least do that somewhere else." Sam complains in disgust.

Baby gets up, taking his hand. "Come tell me which one you want first."

Dean licks his lips. "Actions are louder than words, Baby."

"Then show me." Baby walks off, hips swaying.

Dean doesn't how she caught on to these sorts of things, but all he knows is that he's grateful; especially since she knows how to work it.

All Sam hears is barking, a howl, and a door close and that's all he's gonna hear because he's going to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	14. Baby's Sick

When Dean wakes up, Baby is nowhere to be seen in their room. Getting out of bed, he pads his way down the hall stretching and yawning.

Reaching the bathroom, he opens the cracked door to find Baby hunched over the toilet.

Worried, Dean goes further in. He gets on the floor beside her, feeling her forehead. She’s burning up.

“Baby, you shoulda woke me up.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She heaves a few times and nothing comes out. She must’ve been in here for a while.

Staying beside her, he rubs her back until she wants to get off the floor.

“You need to get back in bed.”

“I don’t want to lay down.” Baby walks slowly attached to his arm.

He’s trying to figure out why she’s sick. What comes to mind first is the takeout they had last night. It was Chinese and everything was cooked from what Dean remembers, other than the sushi Sam ordered, but he doesn’t think she had any.

Having her sit down at the table in the kitchen, he kisses her temple and heads to the fridge. They should have water picture.

“Drink some of this.” He sets a glass of cold water in front of her.

Baby just stares at the glass, crouching Dean lays gentle hands on her. “We don’t have any soup or crackers here, so I’m gonna hafta go get you some.”

She sighs deeply, looking at him. “Don’t.”

“Baby, you need to have somethin’ in you. If you throw up again all that’s there is acid and that won’t feel too good. I want you to at least eat some crackers.”

She messes with the fingers on her thigh. “Can I go?”

“I thank you should stay here with Sam.”

Speaking of the younger brother he comes into the kitchen. “Morning.”

“Mornin’, Sam.” He looks at him where he’s starting to make coffee. “Did you give Baby some of your sushi last night?”

“Um, yeah, she ate half of the container they came in.” Sam turns getting a good look at them. “What’s up?”

Baby groans, putting her head down on the cool table.

“I think she got food poisonin’.”

Sam frowns. “I feel fine though.”

Dean puts his hand on her stomach and she holds it there. “Yeah, but she’s never had raw fish before. Every meat she’s eaten has been cooked.” He feels her squeeze his hand. “You think she’s sick because she had so much of it at one time?”

“You know what? Um, I let her have the pieces with the fish on top because she liked them so much. I only ate one of those.”

She sits up, jaw working. He can see it in her face, she’s trying to fight heaving.

“My stomach hurts.” Baby admits sadly.

“I know, Baby. That’s why I gotta go get you some stuff to help you out.” Dean says softly, rubbing her stomach.

She reaches for the glass of water, drinking half of it.

“You want me to go get her stuff?”

Before Dean can respond, Baby shoots out of her seat, running to the sink. All the water she just drunk is now gone.

Dean turns on the water to rinse the sink out.

“Sorry.” She says holding her stomach.

“You can't keep anything down?” Sam asks coming around to look at her face.

“I don't-“ She slaps a hand over her mouth, gagging. Dean moves her closer to the sink.

“I think that's a no.” He says when she lays her head on him.

“Sorry, Baby.” Sam states feeling guilty.

“Everybody stop apologizin’. Nothin’ is nobody’s fault, shit happens. Baby, you need to lay down. Sam, eat breakfast and look after her while I'm gone.”

Baby attempts to argue, but just allows herself to be picked up. Dean takes her back to their room, tucking her in. He disappears for smaller trash can.

“I'll be back as quick as I can.” He combs her hair back with his fingers.

She nods, tired black eyes roaming his face.

“Try to get some sleep, Sweetie.” Kissing her forehead, he finally prepares to leave.

 

Sam’s in the library on his laptop. Dean's been gone around ten minutes, getting Baby’s stuff.

At the corner of his eye he sees something bulky. It's Baby with a cover wrapped around herself.

“Hey, you need something?”

She shakes her head.

They stare at each other in silence and her eyes are freaking him out.

Baby slowly walks into the library and situates herself on the side of him. She lays her head on the table, closing her eyes.

He stares at her awkwardly.

“When will Dean be back?” She asks softly.

“I don't know probably not too long.”

She sighs sadly.

“You can call him.”

“I need him.” She opens her eyes.

“Okay, let’s call him.” Sam picks up his phone, finding his brothers number.

 

Dean’s looking at the soups, trying to figure out which one she’d prefer. Whatever one goes down better, he guesses.

Pulling his ringing phone out his pocket, he pins it between his shoulder and ear.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Dean.”

His heartaches at the sad tone in Baby’s voice.

“You're supposed to be gettin’ some sleep, Sweetheart.”

“I can't.”

“Why?” He puts some tomato and some cream of chicken soup in the basket.

“My stomach hurts and you're not here.”

Dean can only imagine how she feels right now. She does experience pain, but since it’s something she doesn't feel a lot, she doesn't know how to handle it. When she had a hangover, it took her longer to get over it than it would Sam or Dean. Things don't affect her the same way it does them and sometimes he does forget that.

“I know Baby, I know. I won't be too long gettin’ your stuff.” Dean moves to a different aisle. “I'm gettin’ you more trail mix for when you're feelin’ better.”

“Thank you.”

“Mhm. You get outta bed?”

“Yes.”

“Give the phone to Sam.”

The sound of handing off the phone is heard. “Yeah?”

“Get her back in bed for me.”

“I'll try, but I don't think she wants to be alone right now.”

Dean sighs, picking up his pace. “Okay, just make sure she chills out. I don't want her doin’ nothin’.”

“Okay.”

“See ya.”

“Bye.”

He shoves the phone in his pocket, searching for the other items he wants to get.

 

Back at the bunker, he grabs the bags and makes his way to the kitchen. Taking out some Sprite and medicine that’ll hopefully work, he goes where he expects them to be. Sure enough, they're both in the library.

‘She sleep?’ Dean mouths walking in quietly.

Sam shakes his head.

Placing the items in his hands down, Dean scratches her scalp. “I wish you woulda stayed in bed.”

“I didn't want to.” Her and her stubbornness.

“I got you some anti-nausea medicine.”

“What's that?” She asks raising off the table slowly.

“It’ll keep you from feelin’ like you have to throw up.” He takes it out of its box. Reading the directions on it, it says to have two cap fulls but he thinks he's going to have her take four.

Giving her the medicine, she almost refuses to take the other three cups because of the taste. Dean opens the bottle of Sprite, handing it to her when she puts the lid to the medicine down.

“Come on, let’s go.” He takes the soda away when she’s finished.

Slowly they walk to their bedroom. Baby lays down, watching Dean take his shoes off. He gets on the bed moving the cover so he can lift her shirt, exposing her stomach. She sighs and scoots closer, when he starts to rub it.

“You think you can eat somethin’?”

She shakes her head on his shoulder.

“Okay.” He removes his hand for a short sec to grab the remote. It’s on the soap operas she likes to watch.

It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

When Dean get ups, she stirs. “Go back to sleep. I’m goin’ to put the stuff up.”

Even though her eyes are half open, she can still see through his lie. He sits back down, grabbing her hand. “It’s okay, Baby. If you fall asleep, you’ll probably feel a bit better.” Sam was right she doesn’t want to be alone.

She continues to stare at him.

Dean climbs back in the bed with her. Baby grabs his hand, placing it back on her stomach.

 

After a nap, she does feel a little better, but only a little. They head to the kitchen because Dean is hungry and he wants to at least get her to eat some crackers.

He makes himself a sandwich after setting her up at the table with crackers, her unfinished Sprite, and her iPad.

So far, everything is staying down, but around ten crackers in she pushes them away.

Taking a sip of his beer, a flash goes off. Looking at Baby she has the iPad up staring at the screen.

“What are you doin’?” He asks slowly.

“I don't know…” The flash goes off again.

Getting up, he comes around the table. She was taking pictures of him.

“You know you're takin’ pictures?”

By the frown on her face she has no idea what he's talking about. Tapping the corner of the screen where her latest photo is, he watches her look back and forth between him and the photo.

“A picture is a still image of a moment. See look at this.” Picking up the iPad, he goes back to the camera and flips it.

Baby stares at herself getting closer to the screen. “My eyes are black?”

“Yeah. Well at least right now they are. You didn't know they changed colors when somethin’ is up with you?”

She shakes her head still staring at herself.

Dean leans his head on top of hers, snapping the photo. “We can take another one when you feel better.”

Baby takes her device back admiring the photo.

Before he sits down he hears her gag. Sprinting for the trash can, he sprints back in time to have her lean over it. He rubs and pats her upper back as she releases everything she ate.

When she's finished, he pulls the trash away and leans her head against his abdomen; scratching her scalp.

“You're okay, you're okay. How about we move this party to the room?”

She nods against him.

Dean gathers both of their things after switching out the trash bag.

Baby groans, not even putting herself correctly on the bed.

He smiles sadly down at her. “You’re gonna be okay, Baby.”

For the rest of the day she continues to not be able to keep food down. Dean gave her more anti-nausea medicine but it wore off and she ended up having a bad night because she ate a hamburger because she told Dean she was feeling better. That was not the case.

It’s the next day and Dean wakes up in bed alone. He hopes it's not a repeat of yesterday.

Walking down the hall, he arrives at the bathroom knocking.

“I'm in here.” Baby calls.

Sam has walked in on her when she first started staying here because she would leave the door open a little bit. Baby being Baby, she didn't see what the problem was with Sam seeing her in her birthday suit. It took a while to explain that to her but in the end, she got it and still doesn't fully understand.

“You okay?” Dean asks ear to the door.

It opens and Baby is completely nude, brushing her wet hair. Dean slips into the bathroom.

“I'm okay.” She tells him yanking the brush through a tangle.

He tilts her head up and her eyes are a dark grey. She's getting better.

“Are you about to shower?”

“I'll shower in a bit.” Dean says leaning beside the sink, watching her brush her hair.

Finished, she puts the brush down. “I'm hungry.” She says staring at him.

“I'll fix you somethin’ light.” He holds a hand out. Taking it, Dean pulls her into his arms. “You feelin’ better than yesterday?”

“Yes.” She snuggles into his chest, head in the crook of his neck.

He stands there and holds her rubbing her exposed back.

“I don't like throwing up.” She confesses quietly.

“I don't think anybody does, Baby.”

Baby pulls back to look at him. Even though she's only alive because of magic, he can't help but to find her breathtaking. It's something that goes through his head every day, but he never tells her because she wouldn't understand the weight of the compliment.

She kisses him with soft eyes as if she knew what he was thinking. It must've showed on his face.

Baby goes over to the towel she had and wraps it around herself. Picking up her clothes, she comes back to Dean, holding his hand. They leave the bathroom together. In the bedroom while she's putting her clothes on, she's asking if they can have tacos later but forgot they were called tacos. Baby called them hard shell meat holders.

Dean hasn't laughed that hard in a while and when he was finished, Baby didn't look to happy with him.

So, he had to promise they could have them.

By the end of the day, her eye color returned to normal and by the end of the night everyone was stiff from and stuffed full of hard shell meat holders.

Baby did not forget however, about the promise to take another picture. She later made Dean set it as her background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


	15. Baby's Kidnapped

“Baby!”

“Baaaby!”

“Baaabbbyyy!”

Dean stops on the sidewalk, hands on his head.

They were currently on a hunt, but it was just the first day. So, they were taking it easy and as always Baby stayed in the car. The brothers made their way to the Impala that was parked around the corner from the victim’s family house.

Coming upon the vehicle, Dean noticed there wasn’t a figure in the backseat. Instant panic set in. After looking into the window, hoping she was laying down, the only thing he finds is her tablet.

“She’s not answering, Dean.” Sam states sadly calling her once again.

Something sharp turns in Dean’s chest. Baby wouldn’t just get out of the car... she’s never done it before.

He jumps when his phone rings.

“Baby! Where are you?”

There’s no sound on the other end.

“Baby. Talk to me Sweetheart.”

A whimper is heard. “Dean.”

“Where are you, Sweetie?” Sam pulls the phone from Dean’s ear putting it on speaker.

“Let go of me! No! De-“ Suddenly her screams are muffled.

“If you would like to see her again alive leave this town. We don’t need you two snooping around. Shut up!” A smack and faint whimpers can be heard.

“When I find you, you better pray you’ll be dead before I do. ‘Cause if you’re not, I’m gonna make sure your death is slow and as painful as I can make it.” Dean promises.

“And if you do find me, you better pray that she’ll still be alive. It’d be a shame to harm such a beautiful woman.” The phone is hung up.

The sharpness in his chest goes even deeper.

“Her location is turned off.” Sam gravely states.

“Fuck!” Dean almost throws his phone. “What the hell am I s’pposed ta do, Sam?!?”

“Well, we have to be calm and continue the hunt and I think we’ll find where they’re keeping her.”

“We don’t have enough goddamn time for that. He hit her. She sounded like she was in pain, Sam. I’m not about sit back knowin’ that asshole is hurtin’ her!” He hurries to the driver’s door.

Sam stops him from opening the door. “Think about it. If he knows we’re still here he might kill her. We have to lay low more so than normal, Dean. Continue the hunt for Baby.”

“They got my-“ Dean cuts himself off. “Okay. I’ll do it for Baby.”

 

He kept his word. It was extremely hard to do for almost three days. Especially with no sleep and random phone calls from her phone. Whenever he would answer, it would just be silence or the man that was on the phone before would be talking to Baby.

Just imagining her alone and scared does something to Dean’s heart that he can’t handle.

So, through some research they found a general area of where they’re going to search.

After packing light, they head out of the motel they switched to and hit the road.

There’s all types of shit going through Dean’s head right now. How did they get Baby out of the car? How many of them are there? Has he put his hands on her other than the first phone call?

Coming up on the first place, the hunters get out quietly shutting the car doors.

They were at a small abandoned restaurant of some sort. There was this whole area that just had abandoned buildings because of some fire that happened, and no one ever tried to do anything with them since then. Sam talked to some locals and found out only druggies use the places, so that’s also something to watch out for.

No dice at the restaurant.

A clothing store is next, but all the walls are knocked down.

Dean’s growing even more worried if that’s even possible. They’re on their fifth building now.

Before they go into the building something catches his eye.

“Sam.”

When he turns, Dean directs him to a piece of the flooring that looks off. It was a grayish almost black square on the floor. It’s supposed to match the rest of the floor, but it just looks strange. Obviously, no druggie would notice it.

Crouching, Dean takes out his knife and slides it under the square piece.

“What if there’s an alarm?” Sam whispers.

Ignoring his brother, Dean pops it open, sliding the piece to the side.

There’s a ladder that leads into pitch darkness.

“I’ll go down first.” Dean says already whipping out his phone for a flashlight.

Getting to the bottom of the ladder, Dean draws his gun. Slowly he looks about the room, spotting a light switch. He flips it and the whole area lights up.

It’s empty.

There’s a few things here and there but other than that it’s empty.

“I got a bad feeling, Dean.” Sam comes to a stop next to his brother.

“Hm.” He does also.

Something moves, but it’s only heard.

Moving towards the area he heard it come from, Dean stares at the concrete wall. With the butt of his gun he starts tapping on it.

“There’s somethin’ up with this wall, Sam.”

“Dean?” It’s faint.

“Baby?” He puts his ear to the concrete.

“I wanna go home...” She sounds so broken.

“I know Sweetie. I’ll figure out how to get you outta here, okay? Hold tight for me. Stay strong.”

Hearing footsteps behind them they both whip around, guns high.

“I don’t think that’s something you’d want to do.” The man in front of them holds some sort of remote.

“I think it is.” Dean mouths off, aiming for his head.

There’s a scream behind him.

“Baby?!?”

Another scream sounds off.

“Stop! Okay, I’ll drop it. Just stop.” Dean panics. “Sam, drop your gun.”

“Dean.”

“Drop it!”

Listening to his big brother he drops and kicks his gun away from himself.

“Let her go and we’ll get outta here. We’ll let you guys do whatever the fuck you’re doin’ here and we won’t come back.”

The man walks closer, remote still in hand. “I don’t believe you. The Winchester’s giving up this easily is unheard of.”

Dean sighs. “I don’t want any problems. At least let her go and you can do whatever you want to me. Just don’t get too freaky.”

Sam gives him a bitch face.

“Please.”

Making a gesture for them to move out the way, the man puts his hand on the wall. Slowly, it disappears right in front of their faces.

Before he knows it, Dean’s already kneeling in front of Baby with a hand on her jaw, gazing at her bruises.

“Hey...” Right after saying this, Dean notices a collar around her neck. “What the hell is that?”

“Just something to keep her in check.”

“Baby, open your eyes for me... C’mon Sweetheart.” Gently coaxing her to do so, she gazes at him with watery hazel eyes.

In a heartbeat, Dean pulled the knife he had and pinned the man against the wall. In the process making him drop the remote.

“What’d you do to her?” He growls, knife right on the man’s Adam’s apple.

“What is she?”

“None of your damn business.”

While Dean’s dealing with him, Sam is trying to figure out how to get the collar off after picking up their guns and the remote.

“How did he get this on you Baby?” Sam asks untying her wrists.

“It was bigger... Each time he presses the button it gets tighter. T-there’s things piercing my neck.” She looks over at Dean and the man. “He’s not the only one...” Baby whispers.

“Where are the others?”

“I don’t know. I think they may be demons.”

Taking in this news, Sam hurries over to his brother.

“There may be demons involved.”

Dean squints at the man before him. “You’re not the one we talked to.”

Being found out the man begins to look squirrelly.

“You were talking to me.” Gradually, both bothers look behind Baby. “Shame you two had to show up, I would’ve loved to keep her.” He runs a finger under Baby’s chin, making her look at him.

“Get your fuckin’ hands off of her.” Dean growls almost cutting the man’s throat he was previously holding hostage.

Without warning, the hunters are pinned to the wall.

“Let’s all use our words boys.” A short blue haired woman walks directly in front of Dean. Grabbing his arm, she snatches the knife out his hand. “What’s got you all rallied up about Ms. Thing over here? Hm?” Baby looks fearful as the woman walks up to her. “You want that collar loose?”

Baby nods.

“You do somethin’ for me, I’ll do somethin’ for you.”

“What is it?” She asks softly.

“Go get those guns from the big one.”

Baby looks at Sam already shaking her head.

“Come get them Baby. It’s okay.” Sam reassures her.

Wasting no more time, she makes her way over and gently takes them off his person.

“Now.” The blue haired demon says way too cheerfully. “I want you to shoot them both.”

Dean stares at Baby as she looks down at the guns in her hands. “Do what you hafta do Baby.”

Without hesitation, Baby levels one of the guns at Dean’s chest.

“Wow, I didn’t think anyone was actually going to die.” The man everyone forgot about says.

With a snap of fingers, he drops dead.

“Ready when you are.”

Deep breathe in, Baby begins to squeeze the trigger and Dean closes his eyes tight. A shot rings off.

Peeking an eye open, the woman demon has a hand on her forehead. Before Dean can fully process anything, Baby drops to the floor hands on the collar, crying out in pain.

With her being shot in the head, the demon took her focus off the brothers and they were able to take advantage of the tiny window of opportunity they had.

Sam goes for the woman and Dean takes the man. Both obviously struggle, but in the end the hunters win.

Dean snatches up his knife and hurries over to Baby. She had her fingers in the front of the collar to keep it from getting any tighter, but Dean can see blood slowly spilling from both sides of her neck.

“Hang on for me. Please hang on…” He begins trying to cut the collar off. Baby’s staring at him, eyes half open with tears rolling down. “I know, I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

Finally, it gives way and Dean carefully removes her hands, so he can take it off. Sam bends down, picks up the weapons, and take the keys to the Impala out of Dean’s pocket.

“I’ll go get the car.”

As Dean pulls the collar off of her, he sees there’s different sized needles on it. Tossing the collar to the side, examining her neck; some of the punctures are still bleeding, so he takes the banana out his pocket and ties it around her neck.

“C’mere.” Holding her as tightly as he can against himself, he feels Baby latch onto him.

It breaks his heart hearing her cry, but on the other hand his heart is mended knowing she’s safe now. When she calms down, Dean helps her up and has her go up the ladder first.

On the drive back to the motel, she’s quiet in Dean’s arms. So, the brothers discuss when they should head back to the bunker. They agreed upon leaving the next morning and they also have to get Baby another phone.

When they get to the motel, Baby takes a shower.

Dean sits in silence waiting for her to finish.

Baby emerges from the bathroom in one of his shirts. She slips under the covers still not talking. Sighing internally, Dean grabs a pair of underwear for a shower himself.

Shower out of the way, Dean climbs in the bed behind her.

“You gonna talk to me, Baby?” She flips over, head on her hands. Dean can tell she has something she wants to say. Flipping to face her, he puts his arm around her waist. “What is it?” He asks softly.

“I don’t want to stay in the car anymore by myself…”

“You got it. We’ll go get you some clothes and stuff.”

Baby nods.

Sitting up on his elbow he looks at her neck. The wounds are healing slowly.

“…I was so scared. He told me I wouldn’t see you and Sam again…” Tears fall on their own accord.

“Baby, you know that wasn’t true. We wouldn’t’ve lost you without a fight.” He scoots closer to tuck her into his chest. “What happened after we left?”

“I heard something outside of the car, so I got out to see what it was. It sounded like something was thrown at the trunk. I got hit with something over my head. Before I could react, it happened a second time on the other side and that’s all I remember before I was in that room. He put the collar on me when they had you on the phone and I instantly felt weak… I couldn’t do anything and she would hit me, but I was helpless. He wouldn’t leave me alone...”

“Who?” Dean asks protectively.

“The demon…”

Dean’s jaw clenches. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know.” She sounds genuinely confused. “He would get really close to me, sometimes he looked at me the way you do before we-“

“Please don’t say it.”

“The other demon would get mad at him for it.”

Laying on his back, Dean pulls her on top of him and she tucks her face into his neck.

“I was terrified.” He confesses, holding her tightly.

“Why?” Baby asks innocently.

“’Cause I thought I lost you. I didn’t want them hurtin’ you, but they did. Sorry we didn’t find you sooner, Sweetheart.”

Snuggling into him even more Baby states, “you found me just in time”, kissing his cheek.

Dean reaches over and turns out the lamp. “Get some sleep, Sweetie.”

Baby closes her eyes and after a few shared breathes she falls to sleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
